Creed
by Prince of Pirates
Summary: Who is this young woman who has been working in the shadows during the Kira case? Where does she come from? What is so awful about her past that she can't talk about it? What is she hiding? And above all, why is she collecting Death Notes? Rated T for some violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC, I swear! **

**This is my first story on here, yay! I hope you like it! Please tell me if you find any mistakes, I'm dyslexic and tend to mess somethings up. I tried to find all my mistakes, but I'm only human, so i might have missed some. Thank you!**

* * *

"Have you heard of what's going on in Japan?" A woman overheard another say. Her green eyes slid to find the two having the conversation. She saw one shake their head.

"You haven't? That's surprising, it's pretty big news. There's someone killing off bad people there. There's a standoff between that person and L." The eavesdropping woman's eyes widened at this.

"Like a murderer?"

"No. Well, I guess you could say it like that. But the person is killing only convicted criminals. I think they're trying to make a better world." The woman rolled her eyes. "They're calling the person Kira." The woman had heard enough and stood from the bench she was sitting at. She would have to go to Japan. This 'Kira' sounded like what she was waiting for. A grin split her face as she made her way to a small bed-and-breakfast that she had been staying at while in Germany. Business had called her here, so she hadn't bothered with getting a real apartment or house. Shifting her backpack on her shoulder, the woman opened the door.

"Jill!" The kind woman who owned the bed-and-breakfast called. "I was starting to get worried, it's so late! A young lady like you shouldn't stay out so late! Who knows what could happen, especially since you are such a pretty girl."

"Thank you for worrying about me, Mrs. Ebenkamp, but I'm fine. I was just picking up a few things before I leave. I'm sorry it's such short notice, but I'm leaving in the morning." Jill responded easily in German.

"So soon? Oh, well, business is business, right?" Both women laughed. "Just tell me when, and I'll have you checked out in a flash." Mrs. Ebenkamp smiled kindly.

"Thanks," Jill responded, waving as she walked up the stairs to her room. She didn't particularly like elevators, and her room was only two floors away. There was no point in taking the elevator. She made her way down the hallway to her room, unzipping her black jacket in the process. Jill opened the door to the room she had been given and took off her backpack, setting it on the bed, before taking off her jacket as well. She was wearing a t-shirt underneath, but it was safe from the rain that had been falling outside, unlike her jeans. Rooting through her suitcase, she found a pair of shorts that she quickly changed into. She had kept the room she was staying in rather clean, unlike her little suitcase, which was a complete mess. Jill sighed and turned to her backpack. From it, she pulled a laptop, which she opened quickly and sat down on her bed. Pulling her long brown hair into a ponytail, she opened a browser and looked up Kira. There were all sorts of fan sites for them, but she didn't want those, she wanted the facts. Putting her head in one of her hands, she started going through the things people were saying, hoping to find a reputable source. Then she came across something that greatly interested her.

"L's in this, right? And he challenged the killer like this? This might be bigger than I thought." She mumbled with a small frown. "Oh well!" she shrugged. It wouldn't matter. She would still be in and out quickly, as usual. Closing her laptop, she let her eyes settle on her backpack again. She slowly reached over and pulled out a small notebook. It was completely black, other than the words on the cover, 'Death Note'. Jill smiled again. She stood and made her way over to the fireplace. In it, there was a hot fire burning. Mrs. Ebenkamp must have started it hoping to warm her room up before she arrived. With a warm smile, she watched the fire flicker. That woman was too kind for her own good. Someone would take advantage of her one day.

"Got it already?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned with a smile to find a shinigami standing behind her. He only had a few strands of dark hair on his head and his skin was a sickly green color. His body was stitched along certain lines, like a doll. He might have spoken, but his mouth was really just more thread, stitched across his face. In all, the shinigami looked like a creepy doll.

"Hi Gem, it's good to see you again." Jill said with a smile before turning back to the fire. Gem joined her by her side, the fire making his face even scarier.

"You didn't answer my question." He said with as much as a frown as was possible for him.

"Yeah, I have it. I got it today from the kid. I heard news of another, too, I think today's my lucky day." Jill answered cheerfully. Gem laughed next to her, if you could call it laughing. It sounded a bit like nails on a chalkboard. It was definitely not a pleasant sound.

"Sound like it is." He said. "Well, get it over with! We don't have all the time in the world!" Jill sighed reached inside her suit case. Beneath her clothing, there was a false back. She ran her fingers along the edges until she found the lock. Twisting each of the rings until they read certain numbers, she drew her hand back before reaching back in and opening the hatch. Inside there were many other books, similar to the one she had. Jill slipped the book inside and locked the false back again, changing the code as she did.

"Now that that's over with, let's get some sleep! And by us, I mean me!" Jill laughed.

"I swear you have the stupidest sense of humor ever. How was that even funny? We both know that I don't need sleep, pointing it out doesn't make it funny." Gem said. Jill sighed and shrugged, not bothering to give him a real answer as she walked back over to her bed. It was large and comfortable, one of the nicest Jill had on all her travels.

"Night, Gem." She said softly as she climbed into bed.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Jill never had very pleasant dreams. Ever since she was a little girl, her sleep had been plagued by red and darkness. She never really had gotten used to them, but they were easier to deal with, now that years had passed.

"Run…" The voice in her dreams would tell her. Then she would wake up. It happened almost every night. That night was no different. Jill woke up panting for breath after another nightmare. Taking deep breaths she looked around the room, remembering where she was and that it had only been a dream.

"Gem?" She hated the way her voice sounded, so weak and afraid. She needed the shinigami, though. She needed him to be there.

"Yeah? Another nightmare?" he asked as he appeared in the room after walking through the far wall. He floated over to the young woman and stopped by her side. She nodded, confirming his suspicion.

"You are where you can't be hurt anymore, remember that. Plus, I'm here with you, right? I won't let anything happen, even if you are a worthless human that just stole a Death Note."

"Thanks Gem, your speeches are so reassuring." Jill said sarcastically. She glanced over at the clock on her nightstand. It was four in the morning. The woman sighed, knowing that she wouldn't get anymore sleep that night. Instead, she flipped the covers back and made her way to her suitcase to pull out a pair of clothes for that day. Jill shuffled into the bathroom, where she quickly got ready for the day, unable to take her mind off of her dream.

She packed her suitcase, not that there was much to pack, she didn't keep much. Jill traveled a lot, so she knew it was better to not keep too many things. One perk, though, was that she had been to literally every country now, after years of traveling. She had also mastered the art of traveling on short notice.

Standing up, Jill walked over to her backpack and slipped her computer back inside. She was wearing nice jeans and a bright colored blouse that day, and her long hair was down. Jill shouldered the backpack and picked up her suitcase and walked back down the hallway. As she made her way to the front desk, she realized that Mrs. Ebenkamp probably wouldn't be awake at five thirty in the morning. Instead of waking her, Jill wrote a short note thanking the woman and left her key with it. She walked out the front door into the morning light and smiled. The fresh air always made her feel better, especially after a nightmare. There were almost no cars on the streets and it was almost silent. The only thing she could hear was her own footsteps and the sound of her suitcase rolling behind her.

She picked a bed-and-breakfast that wasn't too far away from the airport so she could walk there. When she arrived, she started looking for a flight to Japan, Tokyo if she could. She may have just been looking at comments before, but they gave her a very good idea of where it all started, especially the first few. That, and L had also decided that Kira was in Kanto. She would have to make her way there once she arrived in Japan. She found a flight and made her way over to the front desk, where a man was sitting.

"May I help you?" he asked kindly, looking up from where he sat to look in Jill's eyes with a smile. Jill smiled kindly back.

"Yes, I was wondering if there were any open seats on the flight to Japan that's in half an hour?" she said in broken German. The man smiled again and looked on his computer, typing something quickly before looking through something. He smiled again and looked back at Jill.

"Yes, Miss, there is an open seat that you can take. You'll have to pay six hundred dollars." Jill handed him a credit card, which he swiped and nodded a bit. "Thank you for your business, here is your ticket." He said and handed Jill her ticket.

"Thank you," Jill responded, taking the ticket and looking at it to find her terminal. Really, all she had to do was look like a foreign young woman who's lost to get the things she wanted. Jill was an expert in getting other people to pity her. It was just too easy, although it used to be a lot easier when she was younger. People would assume that she was some poor runaway that just needed help and did anything she asked. Jill heard Gem laughing beside her; he loved it when she did things like that. She would always feel gross, tricking someone for her own good. She hated it, but it was the only way to get to where she had to be.

Jill waited for a while at her terminal before she was called to be seated. The flight would be a longer one, but she didn't care. As long as she got there. It would be faster than taking a train or something, which would be her second choice if a plane didn't work. She ended up on her laptop most of the trip. She was looking up information on the Kira case. Resisting the urge to try to hack L's computer, she settled for anything else she could find. Somehow, she found herself on fan sites again. The things some people said made her feel physically ill. They all seemed to think that killing people was alright, if they were criminals.

'_A human life is a human life; you can't just go killing people because you want to. That is something one needs to think very hard about.'_ Jill thought, shaking her head a bit.

She started checking records of death in Japan, after hacking into them, trying to find anything suspicious. Just when she was starting to give up her search, she found something very interesting. There seemed to be multiple Americans killed on the same day. There were twelve in all and they all died around the same time as the others of heart attacks. It seemed like too much of a coincidence to Jill. Something wasn't right. They weren't criminals, according to what she found with their names, so why would they be killed? Sitting up straighter in her seat, Jill got into the American systems and looked up their names. She found that their backgrounds were quite well hidden and looking a little harder; Jill discovered that they all worked for the American government. They were all F.B.I. agents, sent to Japan to help with the Kira case. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the chime of a bell.

"We have started our decent into Tokyo, please make sure your seatbelts are fastened and your seats are in the upright and locked position. We will be landing in about ten minutes." The pilot said over the intercom. Jill sighed and turned her laptop off before returning it to her backpack. She would have to continue her search later.

The plane landed without issues and Jill got off it easily. The first thing she asked a receptionist was if she knew where the nearest hotel was.

"Just go down the street a little ways, it'll be the building on the right at the first intersection." The woman answered.

"Thank you," Jill said with a kind smile. She decided to walk, again. She would really rather not take cars. Jill made sure to leave little trace of her being in the country when she went somewhere. Only a few people would ever remember her, most of which being the small inn owners that she had stayed with in some cases. She would rather not be noticed at all, but that was impossible, there would always be someone that notices something. Jill looked up at the hotel she would be staying at. It was probably the biggest she'd stayed in for a while. It would probably be pretty expensive. She sighed and walked in. The lady behind the front desk stopped talking to her coworker and looked at Jill as she walked up.

"May I help you?" she asked. Jill nodded.

"Yes, could I please have a room?"

"How long are you staying with us?" The woman asked. Jill thought about it for a while.

"I'm here on business, I think I will be okay for a month, but if it's more, could I just pay you again then?" Jill asked, a worried look in her eyes. She hadn't thought about time, but if L was here, it might take longer than usual.

"I think that will be fine." The woman said, nodding her head a bit. Jill smiled and handed her a credit card. She never used the same one twice in a row, that would be too easy to track, and she had quite a few dangerous people on her tail. "I hope you have a nice stay, Miss…" she looked at the card. "Jones." That was the alias on this card, Blake Jones. She was a woman with a very generic name from the United States who works for a large phone business and travels often because of work. The last place she used Blake was in Russia. That was two trips ago, so she figured that it was alright. The receptionist also handed her a key card to get into her room. On the key was her room number, she'd be on the second floor. She smiled and went to find the stairs. When she got to the hallway she was looking for, she found that her room was actually the first on the left, conveniently. She decided that she would go out and look for suspicious people after she put her things in her room.

"So you're Blake now? That's the one you picked for this trip?" Gem asked from behind her. She turned around with a smile.

"That's right, I might have used it too soon, but I like this name, so I'll use it again. You should start calling me Blake so I can get used to it again." She told him.

"Whatever," Gem answered in a bored tone. Blake rolled her eyes and turned to the bathroom, bag in hand.

"I'll be right back." She said as she shut the door. A few minutes later, she emerged and smiled at Gem. There was something different about her, but Gem didn't care enough to think about it. Together, they left the room and went back down the stairs. As she left, the receptionist looked up again, watching her leave.

'_Didn't she have long hair a minute ago?' _she thought to herself.

* * *

Blake walked down the street, just watching people. She fingered her hair, now cut at just above her shoulders.

"Do you think it looks okay?" she asked her shinigami. She wasn't afraid of any weird looks, though. She had put a wireless phone earpiece in her ear and tucked her short hair behind her ear, so it was visible. That way, people would only think that she was on the phone.

"I think it looks awful." Gem responded.

"Thanks, you're so nice!" Blake said with a giggle. "So have you seen your friend recently?" She spoke in code, hoping to make her conversation less suspicious. To another, she might just look like a young woman on the phone with her boyfriend.

"I haven't seen another shinigami yet, but I'll keep an eye out."

"Aw, I hope you find him soon, I know how much you need to talk to him. Tell me if you see him again, okay?"

"Wait, I think I see something. Over by that coffee shop, I see one; he's following a group of students it looks like. Do you see who I'm talking about?"

"Yeah, I've looked too. I think he might be in a certain place, but I'm not really sure."

"Can you tell which one is Kira?" Gem asked.

"There are two, you know." Gem looked at her, there were two Kiras? "But it think I can tell which one he's in, you know how he is."

"So which one is it?" Gem asked impatiently, he really hated it when she spoke in code. It was confusing.

"You _did _say he had brown hair, right? Tall? Good-looking?" she paused. "Okay, just making sure I was looking for the right person." She smiled.

"Oh, that one. What's the plan now?" Gem asked.

"You really have to go?" Blake pouted. "Okay, I guess I'll talk to you later." She made it look like she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, heading right toward the guy. "Bye, Zack, I love you." Blake pulled her phone out of her pocket, hanging up the pretend call. As she looked down at her phone, she ran right into the boy. Her phone slipped out of her hand and she stumbled back, but stayed on her feet.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." She said, not looking up at him as she bent to pick up her phone, only for a hand to get there before her. She looked up at him, and he was smiling.

"No, I wasn't paying attention either. I hope you're not hurt. I'm Yagami Light. You're not from around here are you?" Blake smiled, taking her phone from him.

"Yeah, I just got here a few weeks ago. I'm Blake Jones-oh sorry you say your names differently don't you? Jones Blake, then." She held out her hand, which he took. "You have a cool name."

"Thank you." Light gave a smile. As Blake retracted her hand, she saw the time on her watch. With a little gasp she looked apologetically up at light.

"Sorry, Light! I have to get to a meeting! I hope we see each other again, you seem like a nice guy!" she said as she raced off, a grin on her face.

"What an interesting girl." Ryuk commented. Light looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"The other Kira?" he asked quietly.

"Where's the fun in telling you that?" the shinigami answered.

* * *

"That went well," Gem said once they made it into an empty alley.

"I thought it did too. Now I can find out more about him, if Light Yagami is his real name, that is." Blake whispered. "I suppose you won't tell me?"

"Yeah, right." Gem said. "You should just make the trade."

"Not going to happen, I want as little tie to that cursed book as possible." Blake crossed her arms, but Gem just scoffed.

"I don't think you could ever escape the trap of the Death Note now. Not with your past." The woman looked at him, her eyes dead.

"Please don't talk about that. I thought I've asked you this before." her voice was full of raw pain. Gem just laughed silently. This woman was the only reason he'd been in the human world for years now. Times like this made it worth it. He had a feeling that something really big was going to happen.

* * *

Light Yagami was meeting with four other people in a hotel room. They were reporting what had happened at Aoyama that day. Light was trying to decide whether to say anything about Blake. There was something off about the woman, and Light knew it. If she was the second Kira, though, he could use her, so he wouldn't want her caught. However, if he says nothing, and something goes wrong, then he could become more suspicious for not saying anything about meeting her. The meeting could be passed off as just a run in, that's what it looked like, anyways. He would probably be fine if he didn't say anything about her.

"Nobody suspicious was found during the trip to Aoyama on the twenty second or Shibuya on the twenty fourth. The only place left is the Tokyo dome on the thirtieth." Aizawa said. Light and Ryuuzaki both looked deep in thought. That carried on for a few minutes before a voice emanated from the computer in the room.

"Ryuuzaki," the voice said. It was Watari, Ryuuzaki's handler. "There is another package to Sakura TV. According to the stamp, it was sent on the twenty third."

"Another one?" Soichiro, Light's father, asked.

"I am streaming the video to you now." The voice continued. On the screen, the name Kira popped up.

"I have found Kira," the voice started. Light tried to hide his surprised face. Was it really Blake then? "Thank you everyone at the TV station and the police station." The voice continued. When it stopped the room fell silent again, but only for a second.

"He said he 'found Kira' already! This is bad." Aizawa shouted, standing from his seat. Soichiro also stood.

"Yes, they have joined forces," he said.

"We can't say that they've joined forces yet." Ryuuzaki interrupted him. "Before this, the second Kira always said 'meet Kira,' but this time he said 'found Kira.' This means that he has found out who Kira is, but probably hasn't contacted him. At least, they didn't 'meet' before he sent the package on the twenty third. If they had, he would not have used the word 'found.'" He said, looking over his teacup at the others. "Since we've already some to this point, it's time for us to use out policing influence to bait the second Kira."

"Bait?" Matsuda asked, not sure what Ryuuzaki was talking about.

"Yes. We give him some incentive and lure him into telling us who Kira is. If the real Kira still doesn't know who the second Kira is, he may respond to our trap." He turned to Soichiro. "Asahi-san, we can't say 'give us info and you won't be prosecuted,' can we?" Soichiro shook his head.

"His has at least killed eight people, that's not possible." He responded. Ryuuzaki thought for a second.

"Then, instead of that, we'll be less specific and say that we'll be more lenient with his sentencing if he helps us arrest Kira. And that he will become a hero to the world." Soichiro and the rest of the people in the room were speechless. Was that really alright? "Let's do it quickly. It's seven twenty five; try to get it on the news at eight fifty five."

"Okay, I'll handle it."

As Light was leaving the hotel, he was still thinking about the second Kira. It would be dangerous to leave them alone. The person knew who he was; he could get killed at any time by him. Was it really Blake? If it was, he could use that to his advantage. Women were too easy to manipulate for him. He could just use his good looks to get her to fall in love with him, and then she would do whatever he wanted her to. That may not work though, she was obviously older than him, and she may not like younger men.

"Light, this is turning into the worst possible scenario, huh?" Ryuk said, chuckling.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? I hope you did! Even if you didn't, please leave me a comment, I'd like to know what you like or dislike about my writing. Every little thing helps, right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: hold up, let me check...nope, I don't own anything, isn't that sad?**

**Thanks to the couple of people that commented or favorited this story, you have no idea how happy that makes me! I'm so happy I could, you know, smile! But in all seriousness, I'm really glad that someone likes my story :) I was so happy, that I wrote another chapter, woo! **

* * *

Blake was sitting in her hotel room, watching the scene unfold. From what she could get, it looked like there were two Kiras who were talking through the videos. Earlier in the week, she had watched in horror when people died outside the TV station building. It made her feel physically ill.

_'A human life is a human life; you can't just go killing someone because you want to.'_ She thought. The second Kira wanted to meet the first, making it seem like the second must idolize the first, or at least want to work with him. It also seemed like at least one of them had made the trade for the shinigami eyes. That was the only way that they could have killed those police officers. If there were two Kiras, then there must also be two Death Notes. Blake wasn't sure if she had hit the jackpot in Japan, or if she had hit rock bottom. This case would probably be the hardest she's faced yet. The thought of joining L briefly crossed her mind before she pushed it back. She couldn't reveal herself yet, she just met Light, who was probably one of the two Kiras.

The most recent video from one of the Kiras, probably not the original, the way the other talked, made it seem like he knew who the other was. They probably hadn't met, seeing as this Kira had said found, not talked to or something. She wondered which was Light, the first or second. It would be funny if he was the second and thought the first was her. Blake chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Gem asked from the corner of her room.

"I thought you said I had an awful sense of humor." Blake teased. Gem was silent and she sighed. "I was thinking about how funny it would be if Light was the second Kira and thought I was the first when I ran into him. I doubt it though, seeing as the video said 'found' and we spoke. You didn't see another shinigami there did you?"

"No, I don't think so, but I might have been a little distracted by your little act." Gem told her. Blake chuckled.

"Sorry about that, but it was the only thing I could think of on such short notice, you know, _Zack._" She teased.

"I hate it when you speak in code, you know that right?"

"Yeah, and that's why I keep doing it." She said with a smile.

"Remind me why I stay with you?" Gem said, exasperated. Blake just smiled and didn't answer his question. Instead, she got out her laptop again. This time, instead of searching for things on Kira, she looked for things on Yagami Light. She quickly found things on him; it looked like the kid was more famous than she thought. He was the number one student in the country. That year, he had entered To-Oh University and gotten a perfect score on the entrance exam. He had spoken at the ceremony for admitted students, not surprising. However, it looked like he wasn't the only one who was on that stage. Another boy, someone named Ryuga Hideki, spoke as well. When she looked up that name, however, all she found were pictures of some idol and that couldn't be him, surely. Why would such a famous man take a break just to go to college if they were already so smart? She would have to find this 'Ryuga Hideki' and figure out who he was. She would probably have to go to the school to find him. Ask around maybe. One thing was wrong, though, Light would be there as well. She couldn't risk him recognizing her, especially when she would be snooping around. Maybe if she just walked by? Or possibly looked like a lost foreigner? Light already knew that she wasn't from around here, so it wouldn't look too bad. It was her best bet; she would go the next day, around lunch. Blake grinned widely before turning on the television to watch for any activity.

"I know that face. You have a plan don't you?" Gem asked her, sounding a bit nervous. Blake's plans were fun, yes, but they almost always put someone in danger. Even though he was pretty much immortal, Gem was usually the one in danger.

"Don't worry, you won't be a big part of this plan, I swear." Blake said with a grin as she turned up the television to hear the next video.

* * *

Light was just watching the police's message to the second Kira when the doorbell rang. He could hear Sayu answer the door, but when she called to him, he was beyond surprised. They had to drop off notes? No, this person was the second Kira. The real question was, is it Blake? Is she really the imposter? He was fully expecting the woman with short brown hair when he got to the door. Instead he came face to face with a small blonde girl with her hair in pigtails. Her clothes were black and she was rather pretty. Light walked out and shut the door behind him. So this was the second Kira. Then who was Blake?

"He-hello, I'm Amane Misa. I thought you would be worried after watching the broadcast on TV, so I came." She paused to pull something out. It was a small black book. "This book." She held it out to him. It was probably a Death Note, so he reached out to touch it. Immediately, a monster appeared behind the girl. It was covered in what looked to be bones and it wasn't exactly nice to look at. It was a shinigami; this girl was almost definitely the second Kira. There was only one thing he could do now.

"Come in," he said, opening the door for her. She ducked in, muttering something about being happy. Light ignored her and instead spoke to his mother.

"Mom, she came all the way here, please make us some tea." Light told her as he walked to the stairs. His mother agreed and went Light and Misa made their way up the stairs. Behind him, he could hear whispering behind him, but again he ignored it. When they got to his room, he told her to sit, and she complied. Light figured that he should watch her, she was too reckless and probably wasn't very smart.

"How did you know?" was the first thing that Light asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Ah, so you don't have the eyes after all. A person with shinigami eyes can see the name and life expectancy of any human." Light already knew that. This was not new information. "But, he can't see the life expectancy of other people who have Death Notes." That _was_ new information. Light looked to Ryuk, but he made some excuse about not knowing. Light was more than a little annoyed with the shinigami.

"She is telling the truth." The other shinigami spoke. "Otherwise, she couldn't have discovered your identity in Aoyama. Also, even though I tried to stop her, she told you her real name. She doesn't seem to want to lie to you." That took Light by surprise. She didn't want to lie to him? Why not? Should he trust her? He had to make the decision _now. _

"I'll believe you, but if you're arrested, Kira's secrets will also be uncovered." If she did something wrong, he could kill her, right?

"It's okay," she started. "I won't get arrested and I'll only do what you tell me to do from now on, so I'll never be found out, right?" Light could use that to his advantage. She would do whatever he asked? "Plus, I can see L's name. I can be your eyes. So…" she stopped. It wasn't such a bad idea.

"So?" He wanted her to continue. A small blush made its way onto her cheeks.

"Please let me be your girlfriend." She said. Light was absolutely stunned. She wanted to be his girlfriend?

"That's not possible," He answered. "There were three times the normal amount of security cameras in Aoyama that day. If you were there, your face was recorded, as mine was. If we are seen together, like me are now, it'll be troublesome. Please understand." Could he talk his way out of this? Misa pulled out something else out of her bag. She held them out to Light.

"This," she started as Light leaned forward to see them. "Is a picture of me from when I went to Aoyama. I wore a completely different outfit, a wig and glasses. Even if I was captured on tape, they wouldn't recognize me." Light took the pictured from her. She definitely did look like a completely different person. She had very short, dark hair in the picture, and she was wearing a school uniform.

"She's right. You can't tell that they're the same person." Ryuk said, looking at the pictures from over Light's shoulder. Was there anything else Light could say to avoid Misa being his girlfriend?

"Then what about the fingerprint?" he asked. "You have the same fingerprint as the one found on the package sent to the TV station. If the police compare fingerprints, they'll know that you are the other Kira."

"That's not my fingerprint. I'm not stupid you know." She said.

_'Could have fooled me.' _Light thought to himself. He listened carefully as Misa told him about how she got her friend to send the videos to the station. That way the fingerprints on the package were actually hers.

"Where's your friend now?" Light asked.

"If you want to kill her, I can do it right now." Misa answered, without much hesitation. She was talking about her friend right? And she would kill her just because he wanted her to? Misa noticed his hesitation and reached into her purse yet again. She pulled out the Death Note again and held it out.

"If you still don't believe me, you can take this Death Note for safe-keeping." Now _that _surprised Light. She would give up the Death Note for him to trust her?

"If it's only for safe-keeping and I remain the owner of it, I'll still have the eyes, right Rem?" she asked her shinigami.

"Yes, and Misa's Death Note will be hidden somewhere only known to Yagami Light." Rem answered. Light took the Note from her.

"This way, I can't kill you and the police have to arrest you if they want the Death Note. Plus, if I am no longer useful to you, you can kill me too." Light was even more confused now. Why on earth would she go so far?

"How would I know that you didn't tear out and kept a few pages already?" Light asked. Misa stood from where she sat, looking very troubled.

"I've never even thought of that!" she said, sounding slightly offended. "Plus, you can check the pages if you want. Why do you still doubt me? Besides, the Death Note is useless for anything other than writing down the names of the people you want to kill, right?"

"Yes," Light answered, infinitely more calm than his companion. "For example, if you wrote 'Yagami Light falls in love with Amane Misa,' I won't fall in love with you, but die in the manner that you specify in the rest of the entry and then you will die forty seconds later. The Death Note cannot control a person for his entire life, only up to twenty three days after the entry is written. If you write 'Kira falls in love,' it won't do anything because Kira and L are both just nicknames." Light explained. Misa sat there in silence, secretly wondering why Light was explaining something she already knew. However, she knew what he was getting at.

"I'm satisfied with just being used by you." she told him desperately. "Trust me." Light stared at her for a second.

"Why are you doing this?"

"One year ago, my parents were killed by robbers right in front of my eyes." Light was surprised. Who would have known that this a girl would have a past like that? "I wanted to kill them, but I couldn't. I didn't know what to do. The trial lasted a long time, but they were eventually released at the end." Light could see her shaking as she told her story. "Then, Kira avenged the murder of my parents for me. For me, Kira is my savior." She fell to the floor, deeply impacted by her own story. So she really did idolize the first Kira. She thought that he avenged her parents for her. There was only one problem.

"But," Light said. "You killed innocent policemen. How are you any different from the robbers who killed your parents?" Tears welled in Misa's eyes. Was she really just like them? Had she done exactly what they had done? No, that can't be, she couldn't become them.

"Why do you think that?" she sniffed. "Didn't you have to sacrifice innocent lives to punish criminals? I was only doing the same thing. It was the only thing I could think of that would let you learn of my existence and my gratitude. I had to meet you!" she cried. Light thought for a moment. He might be able to use her, like he had planned on using Blake. It could still work, the second Kira was still a girl, and he didn't have to worry about getting her to fall in love. Misa was already obsessed with Kira, him, so that skipped a step. This could be pretty convenient for him. Misa was still crying in front of him, so he threw his arms around her.

"I understand, and even though I can't force my feelings, I'll try my best to be your boyfriend. To meet me, to become my power, you sacrificed half of your life to get the eyes. You will be a powerful weapon." Light told her. It wasn't exactly a lie, he supposed. He had told her that he didn't actually love her, and might not ever. Plus, she really would become a powerful weapon.

"Thank you." Misa said, red tinting her cheeks. "I'll try my best to become someone you will like for real." Light grinned, and not a good grin. It was the kind of grin you grin when something really bad was going through your head, and you get some sick pleasure from it. There was something really wrong with Lights mind, but that only made Ryuk like him more. He chuckled as he thought of what entertainment this human might give him now.

* * *

It was around noon and Blake was in a pretty white dress. She had Gem scout out the area in the hours before, that way she could have him help her make a quick escape if needed. Just as students were leaving To-Oh, she walked around a bit, frequently checking a slip of paper in her hand. She looked completely lost. Light walked out of the school with Ryuga, who he seemed to always be with those days. He noticed the young woman wandering around, glancing at buildings. It was Blake. How interesting that he would run into her again.

"Wait here for a minute, Ryuga." He told the detective before he made his way over to her.

"Blake?" He asked. "Are you okay?" The woman whipped around with a grateful smile on her face.

"Light! Thank God I found you!" she cried in English. "He told me that he would meet me at…" she looked down at her paper. "The Starbucks that's around here, but I got lost! Please, will you help me?"

"Whoa, slow down Blake. You're lucky that I know what you just said. Try to remember that not everyone around here speaks English." Light told her, laughing a bit. Blake blushed and returned to Japanese.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just panicked a bit. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, its fine. I understand completely."

"Light? Who is this?" Ryuga said, coming up behind him. Light sighed.

"I told you to stay back there, Ryuga." Light told him, exasperated. Blake glanced at him. So this was Hideki Ryuga, the other boy who aced the test. He was a rather odd looking person. He wore a white shirt and jeans and his shoes were loose and untied. He looked too pale for it to be normal and he had awful bags beneath his dark eyes.

"Hi, I'm Blake. Sorry for interrupting, you two were probably going to lunch." She held out her hand, which Ryuga barely touched as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Blake. You are not from around here?" he asked politely.

"No, I'm from the U.S. I came here for business a few weeks ago. I was supposed to meet an old friend at the Starbucks, but I got lost. He really should have given me better directions, he knows I get lost easy." She paused and looked at the two. "I don't suppose either of you would know where it is?" Light smiled and nodded.

"It's just around the corner. You go down that street and turn right at the corner. Immediately after that you take another right and go a couple blocks down that street it should be the third building to the end." He told her. She looked a little lost and tried to find paper and a pen in her bag.

"I'm sorry to ask for something else, but do you have paper and a pen? So I can write down the directions?"

"Perhaps we should just take you there?" Ryuga proposed. If the girl needed to write those directions down, she would probably get lost anyways. Besides, the two of them had met before and she had been her for about as long as the second Kira. Maybe she was the second Kira. It was a very possible situation. Blake turned to him with a smile.

"You would do that for me? Thank you so much!" she cried.

"Yes, well we have to get lunch as well, right Light? Perhaps we will also get something there." Ryuga said awkwardly. Blake could tell that he didn't get out much. People like him didn't really know how to act around others. Everything about him screamed socially awkward. His pale skin probably meant that he didn't go outside very often, so didn't meet very many new people. The clothes he wears were loose and baggy, indicating that he was hiding from people. His hunched posture and hands in pockets showing that he wanted to look as small as possible. She smiled at him. She felt bad for him. There was a time when she might have looked exactly like him.

"Let's go then!" Blake smiled pointing to the right. With her other hand, she slipped the paper into her purse.

"Actually, it's this direction." Light said, pointing in the other direction. Blake just dropped her hand and chuckled nervously as she followed the other two. As they walked, Blake took the chance to observe their behavior. To be specific, the way they walked. Light carried himself with his chin high, taking confident steps like he owned the place. He most likely had a large ego and was a very confident person. When he spoke to her, though, he seemed like a very nice person. That indicated that he was acting when he spoke to her, maybe. He could just be a good person and his ego was huge because of his own achievements and the praise of others. Ryuga, on the other hand, seemed to drag his feet. He didn't take very large steps and stayed hunched as he walked. Blake frowned. She could tell that the poor guy was extremely uncomfortable. She sighed a bit, but Light heard her and turned around.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. Blake looked up at him, eyes wide. Both Light and Ryuga had stopped and turned around to face her.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I just felt bad for dragging you guys out here." Blake said, casting her eyes to the ground once more.

"We already said it was fine, also it was me who suggested we come. You did not drag us anywhere." Ryuga told her. Blake looked up and him. When their eyes met, she could tell that he was searching for something in them. She could tell that Ryuga wasn't just some university student. There was something else about him.

"We should keep going, we're almost there." Light interrupted. He wasn't sure what was going on between the two of them, but it definitely felt like a standoff. Blake was the first to break out of it.

"Right! Let's go." She said, sounding every bit as happy as she did before. She walked in between them this time. Within minutes they arrived at the Starbucks and went inside. Blake looked around, her expression getting more worried by the second.

"So, is he here?" Light asked, seeing the look on her face.

"Oh no, this is not good." She moaned, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She dialed a number and held it to her ear.

"Hello? It's Blake." She paused. "Yeah, I'm there now, where are you?" another pause. "I know we were supposed to meet half an hour ago but-" Ryuga and Light thought the conversation was starting to sound like an argument. "You _know _I get lost easily!" Quick pause. "No! I'm not trying to pin this on you! Please! I don't want to argue!" People were starting to take notice of the young woman on the phone and Light was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable listening in on their conversation. "No, no, no, please don't-" She pulled the phone away from her ear. With a sigh, she slipped it back into her purse with a frown.

"Sorry about that, he gets angry easily." Blake told them with an apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry you came here for nothing."

"You know what? I'll eat with you, is that okay?" Light asked. Blake looked at him for a second, surprised that he would want to stay. She nodded a bit and Light smiled at her. "Ryuga, you can go if you want."

"No, I think I will stay. I want to talk to Blake a bit more." Ryuga said. He was very interested in this girl. She seemed to know more than she was letting on. He would definitely get to the bottom of this.

* * *

**Spelling mistakes? Tell me! Like it? Tell me! Hate it? Tell me! Like bunnies? Tell me! Didn't read this? Tell m-oh wait...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! Do I own Death Note? Well, I don't _think _so. I might have given it up and forgotten all about it. Hmmm...**

**thanks to any new story favorites, you make me so happy :)**

* * *

Blake, Light and Ryuga found a table and sat down after ordering some food and coffee. There was a long period of silence between the three. No one really knew what to say after Blake's heated argument with her friend. What could they say? When they sat, Blake noticed the way Ryuga sat. It was definitely not normal human posture for sitting, and it didn't look too comfortable either. Again, Blake thought he was trying to become small. Was he still that uncomfortable?

"Was he really mad?" Light said, breaking the silence that fell upon them. Blake looked at him, her eyes sad, and sighed.

"I'm used to it by now. He's been like this since we were kids. He really is a nice guy once you get around the anger issues, I swear. Sometimes though, the weirdest things just make him snap, like me being late. I get lost easily, he knows it, but he'll still get mad." She said with a shrug.

"And you just deal with it?" Light asked. Blake was silent for a minute.

"I guess I feel like I have to. We've been friends since grade school, maybe I feel obligated to forgive him like I do? Now that I think about it, maybe I'm just afraid of losing the closest friend I have."

"That sounds almost exactly like a domestic abuse case when the abused partner won't go to police no matter how awful it gets." Ryuga commented.

"That makes it sound a lot worse, Ryuga." Blake said, laughing nervously.

"I don't think it's smart to continue being friends with this man, Blake. You could be hurt." He continued. Blake smiled at him, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Thanks for worrying Ryuga, but it's not like I see him very often anymore. We both have to travel around all the time thanks to work. This was actually going to be the first time I talked to him face to face in months."

"Work?" Light asked.

"Yeah, I work for a big phone company and I travel to different countries to try to expand. Like I said, I've been here for about a month."

"You're such a young woman, what about your family? Don't they miss you if you're always gone?" Ryuga asked, hoping to get a little more information on the girl. She had yet to comment on the way he sat like every other person he had met and she seemed like she was hiding something. Ryuga watched as her almost incessantly bright green eyes darkened and her mood completely shifted. That was not a good sign.

"When I was a little girl, my parents and my older brother were killed by this man who got in our house. The killer took pity on me and left me alive. The bastard got the death penalty." The other two could hear the venom in her voice. "But, seeing as I was the only survivor, his family came to me. He had a little girl about my age. She was crying her eyes out. I think that's why he took pity on me. Sometimes, I still wonder if the guy deserved to die." The table fell into silence yet again. Light started to wonder if he could still use Blake. She obviously hated criminals, the way she spoke of her family's murderer, but she also felt pity for the man's family. Maybe he could swing her opinion, find something on the daughter, if he found out who she was, and prove that she was better off without her father.

Ryuga, on the other hand, was still trying to figure the girl out. There was just something about the way she said certain things that made him feel like she wasn't telling the whole truth, like she was withholding some important information. Perhaps the story didn't end there. Did she keep contact with the criminal's family? Who had she grown up with then, if not her own family? What was the rest of her story?

"I apologize for bringing up such awful memories." Ryuga said quietly, he could see the tears forming in her eyes. Blake forced a smile and looked up at him.

"No, it's fine. You had no idea. So, how's school?" She asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Pretty good. Oh, I bet you didn't know but Ryuga and I were the only two to get perfect scores on the entrance exams." Light said, going along with the new subject.

"Really?" Blake said, running the back of her hand over her cheeks, trying to erase all traces of tears. "That's amazing! You two are really smart! I'm jealous. I don't think I could ever be that smart. Was it hard?"

"It only took hours of studying, anyone could have done it." Light said, trying to appear humble. Blake just shook her head at him.

"Yeah right, that's a lie. If anyone could have done it, then why are only you two the ones who did it?" Blake asked with a small laugh. Both men were relieved that she was getting over her crying spell. There was a pause and Blake decided that now was the best time to make her move.

"Hey," she started, leaning forward in her seat. "Have you been paying attention to this Kira thing?" She watched as both her companions stiffened a bit. Inwardly she smiled, they had to know something. She had only been expecting Light's reaction, but Ryuga as well? How interesting.

"How could we not?" Light was the first to recover. "It's all over the news."

"No, I mean _really _pay attention. You're both geniuses right? Surely you think it's interesting." She said. Ryuga brought his thumb to his lips, biting down on the nail; she thought the case was 'interesting'? That was odd. Most people might be scared, or worried, but _interested_?

"I'm not sure about interesting, but Kira is a killer. He cannot be allowed to run free." Ryuga said, trying to get a feel on her opinions.

"Oh, I agree entirely. Kira's probably the biggest mass murderer ever, and he's still going at it. I just thought that you two might take initiative. You must have already figured out that there are two of these Kiras?" she said. Ryuga and Light shared a look. She had already made it that far? Figuring out that it wasn't just a killer and an imposter, but two killers? She might be smarter than she gave herself credit for.

"Why do you think that?" Ryuga asked, shifting his weight so he was closer to the edge of his seat.

"Isn't it pretty obvious? If Kira's only killing criminals, then why would he kill those police officers who would help him catch the bad guys? Plus, on the first video the other one sent, they killed all sorts of innocent people on the television. Would Kira really do that? They couldn't have been coincidences either." Blake explained.

"What if the two were working together? Kira was killing to make it look like the imposter was real?" Ryuga asked. This woman was definitely smarter than he thought she was.

"That doesn't make since. Why would they demand to meet the original like they did? "

"Maybe it was an act?" Light proposed, joining in the debate.

"It could have been, but then why would they stop so quickly after they 'found' Kira? If you went so far to fake something like that, why would you stop so easily?" Ryuga was impressed. Not only had she figured out that there were two Kiras, she had picked up on the word 'found' as well.

"I suppose you could be right. What do you think, Light?" Ryuga asked. Light looked over at him calmly, going along with his act.

"I think her hypothesis is very likely. There very well might be two Kiras who haven't been working together. Their victims are not the same, though that could be faked." Light explained. Ryuga nodded.

"When did you have time to think of all this, Blake? A working woman would definitely have work on her mind more than a criminal. Unless she had something to worry about?" Ryuga ventured. Blake looked at him strangely for a second before laughing.

"You mean unless I was a criminal? Do you really think I would do something like that?" Blake asked incredulously.

"One may never know the inner workings of a criminal's mind." He muttered. There was a long pause as Blake just stared at Ryuga.

"I can tell you absolutely truthfully, Ryuga, that I have _never _committed a criminal act in my _life._" Blake sounded absolutely serious and she was staring right into the detective's eyes.

_'Who are you, Blake? Are you really here for business, or something else? You might prove to be of help in this case.' _Ryuga though.

"So, if we want to ask you more about this, how will we get in touch?" asked Ryuga.

"Oh! That's right, we have no way of contacting each other, do we?" Blake said, returning to her normal cheery self. "I have a cell phone that you can call." She reached into her bag and pulled out a pen. Ryuga thought this was odd, seeing as she was asking for one so desperately earlier. Reaching for a napkin, she ripped it in half. Blake wrote her number on each along with her name and handed them to each boy. When they took them, she stood.

"Well, I'm sure we all have places to be, right? You two probably have to get back to class, am I right? Just call me if you need anything!" She said as she walked out. Behind her, the two men looked at each other in shock.

"What _was _that?" Light asked. Ryuga just shook his head; he would definitely make use of the number she gave him. The detective had decided that there was something very off about the girl he had just met.

"When did you meet her before, Light? She seemed to know you." he asked. Light didn't need to know that he had been watching him that day.

"Yeah, it was back in Aoyama. She was on the phone and ran into me. I helped her up and introduced myself. She's rather pretty, I couldn't help it. I didn't think that it was anything suspicious." Light told him. "Do you think that _she's _the second Kira? She seemed to know quite a bit."

"We can't be sure, Light. She's either smarter than she seems to give herself credit for, or knows more than she's letting on. Do you know her whole name?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she said Jones was her last name." responded Light. He might have already known that Blake wasn't the second Kira, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to know who the girl was.

"Do you know her age?" Ryuga continued, but Light just stared at him.

"Why would I ask her age? Besides, asking for a woman's age isn't exactly polite. If I had to guess, I'd say early twenties." Ryuga nodded, that's the age he thought of as well. So she was Blake Jones, a worker from an American phone company who travels often and is in her early twenties. He could easily find her. There were many things about the girl that troubled him. She had met Light at Aoyama, which made her a suspect of being the second Kira, but only slightly. Then there was what happened today. When she had asked for directions, Ryuga had noticed that the slip of paper that she had been looking at was completely blank. Then there was the phone call. If the two of them were arguing, then wouldn't he have heard a voice shouting on the other side? She also had the pen, even though she needed one before. Then, she needed directions to the Starbucks, but she left without asking for any directions at all. In all, Blake Jones seemed like a very suspicious person.

Yagami Light had other things to worry about. Misa was a model, and a popular one at that. She was too noticeable and was always in public. He was also asked Kiyomi Takada to be his girlfriend. Now he had three girls to worry about. If he tried, he could probably use them all to his advantage. Misa could be his eyes, Takada could be used as something to hide Misa with and Blake could help him trick L, maybe. First, he had to figure out who the girl was. Ryuk and said that she was 'interesting' and that could only mean one thing. She had to be somehow related to the Death Note, whether she knows it or not. There were other Death Notes; someone else could have done something to her. Heck, she could even be under control by someone right now.

* * *

Light had come to the hotel after his classes. Ryuga, or Ryuuzaki as he was known in the room, had left early. Light had come with Matsuda who had been talking to him about something that he only half paid attention to. As he walked in, he found his father and Ryuuzaki in front of a television.

"Good timing, Light." He said. "We just got another message from the second Kira." Light kept his face blank.

"Another one? The frequency of these videos is getting annoying." He said as he set his bag down.

"Yes, but he says this will be the last one. Take a look." Ryuuzaki held up the remote and pressed play. The name 'Kira' appeared on the screen.

"I won't use Kira's name to speak in public anymore. Thanks to the police for their suggestions." The voice said. "However, I want to help Kira and get his approval. I'll start by punishing the criminals that Kira has not yet taken care of. Lastly, I am willing to share this power with everyone that wants to help us. I hope the world will change for the better." And the screen cut out, leaving static in its place. Ryuuzaki had turned it off. He set the remote down and returned to his usual sitting position.

"After seeing this, I think that the second Kira must have already contacted the first." Light was shocked.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, wanting to know Ryuuzaki's thoughts.

"You don't think so? I thought Light would feel the same way." Ryuuzaki said as he reached for a sugary donut. "First, he didn't say anything about meeting Kira, unlike before. Also, he said he wants to get Kira's approval by punishing the criminals that Kira didn't. Does that mean he didn't think that way before? That doesn't make sense unless the two Kiras have met." He started eating the donut, but continued to talk, making Light frown a bit at his bad manners. "In which case, Kira told him to start carrying out the punishments. Kira must have also told him to keep their meeting a secret."

"I see," Light said, looking down his nose at the famous detective. It was not good that this man had figured out that much. "Then Kira's decision is reckless."

"Yes, he didn't cover all their tracks. Maybe they're playing with us by hinting at their meeting, since that would be so terrifying." Ryuuzaki said as he finished his donut. "If that is the case, then the chances of Light being Kira will decrease again." That news made Chief Yagami's ears perk up.

"How's that Ryuuzaki?" he asked urgently. Ryuuzaki went on to explain how if Light was Kira, he never would have asked them to send that message. Instead he probably would have sent something asking L to appear on television. Light thought for a second before deciding his next action.

"Ryuuzaki," he started. The detective made a noise of acknowledgement. "If I were Kira, I wouldn't have done that." Ryuuzaki didn't turn to look at Light.

"Why not?"

"If Ryuuzaki is L, then I know L's personality very well. No matter what, L would never appear on television, he would never sacrifice himself. He would definitely find some way around it." Light explained. Ryuuzaki wasn't surprised that Light would say such things. He was the one with the highest suspicion of being Kira, after all. Still, it hurt to hear those kinds of things about yourself. No one wants to listen to someone talk about how selfish you are.

"You're right." Ryuuzaki said, turning to face Light. For now, he would ignore the awful feeling Light's words gave him.

"Light!" Chief Yagami said. "Even if it's just hypothetical, don't talk about being Kira. I know that you're not, but it still hurts to hear it."

"Sorry Dad." Light said, not turning to face his father. "I just wanted to tell him what I thought. The faster we solve this, the sooner I'm proven innocent. Besides, if I say 'if I were Kira' it proves that I'm not, right? You worry too much."

"Yes, Light shouldn't be Kira, though if he were, I would be in turmoil." Ryuuzaki said from where he sat putting way too many sugar cubes in his tea. "Because Light is my very first friend." Light was shocked. He was the detective's first friend? That couldn't be right how could a person not have any friends their whole life? Then again, it was Ryuuzaki they were talking about. What could he say to something like that?

"Yeah, I think that you're an irreplaceable friend as well. I heard you won't be coming to class anymore, that's a shame. I was hoping to play tennis with you again." Light said as Ryuuzaki looked over his shoulder at him.

"Certainly." The detective said with a smile. "Once this whole Kira investigation is over, let's play again. I really hope that day arrives soon. Right now, no matter where I go, I get chills down my spine whenever I see someone looking at me. Maybe it's better if I don't hide."

* * *

Blake was back in her hotel room lying in her bed. Gem stood nearby, just staring off in the distance.

"Why give them the phone number?" he asked.

"I have to stay in contact with them somehow, right?" she said, shrugging. "Plus, there's something about that Ryuga as well, when I said something about Kira, he reacted too. I wonder if he's the second Kira." She paused. "No, that wouldn't make any since. He doesn't seem like the type to kill people. He didn't even seem like he got out much. The guy couldn't possibly have been at the television station. Though, together with Light, they would make a pair of criminals. It happens all the time, you know."

"What do you mean?" Gem asked. He was being used as someone to bounce ideas off of. Again.

"Well, when there are two criminals working together, there's usually the dominate one, and the one who does whatever the other says. Like a mastermind and a henchman. It would work for them. Light's intelligence and ego would make him the perfect mastermind. Then Ryuga's awkwardness and social skills, he would be dependent on the more powerful of the two. It happens all the time."

"You really think that?" Gem asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Blake sighed.

"No. I barely know the two of them. Everything I know about them, I know from their body language. I do not know their personalities."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll wait for them to make a move. There's not much else I can do now. I wish there was, but there's not. I guess I could get to work, I still need to make a little cash." Blake got up from her bed and found her way over to the desk, where she had put her laptop. She logged into her email. Or _one _of her emails.

"Oh?" Gem said, looking over her shoulder. "You're going to be 'Alice' again? I wonder if you've lost your touch, you haven't been her in a while."

"Shut up Gem, I'm just as good as I used to be, and look. I still have tons of offers." It was true, her inbox was full of emails from all over the world. "Better get to work. Money to make, right?"

* * *

The next morning, Blake could be found sitting in a chair outside a café with a coffee in hand. It was a nice morning, but she looked unhappy. She didn't exactly sleep well the night before. After she finished her work, she had that nightmare again. It wasn't fun, but she could never really remember it. All she knew was that it was always the same, there was red everywhere, it was dark and someone told her to run. Blake often wondered what the dream was. Why did she always have it? What was happening, and why did it scare her so much? That's what she was trying to figure out as she sipped her coffee. There was a sound to her left and she turned to see the people on the street gathering around to look up at the screen that hung from a building. The screen had gone white, just completely white. The people watching were trying to figure out who it was. Could it be L? The police maybe? It couldn't be Kira, they said they would stop, so who was it? Then the voice started.

_"Hello everyone. It's nice to meet you all. I would like to tell you all that this will be over soon, you do not need to fear for your lives much longer. I will stop this. I may not be L, but there is something only I can do and I promise I will do everything I can to stop Kira. _

_ Now I would like to address Kira. I hope that you know what you're doing is wrong. So the people are criminals? What does it matter? You can never get rid of all evil, no matter how hard you try. Haven't you ever heard that good cannot exist without evil? It goes the other way too. Evil cannot exist without good. The only way you can truly get rid of evil is to kill everyone, and I'm sure you don't want that. Am I right? I'm watching you and taking notes Kira. I know you're patterns. I know everything about you. The only puzzle piece I'm missing is who you really are. It won't be long before I figure that out, and trust me, when that happens, it won't be long before you're caught._

_ Can I speak to L as well? I would like to congratulate you on what you've done so far, detective. You're getting pretty close. The only problem is your own mind. You are too smart to believe Kira's methods. I could help, I suppose, but I will not reveal myself. You will have to find me first. _

_ I'm pretty much done now, but I have one last message. Please listen carefully. No matter who the person is, taking a life is bad. Who are humans to decide who lives and who dies? Please, for those of you who have lost your own morals, let me help you. Let me save you from yourselves. I will do whatever I have to do to save you. You too, Kira. I will save you from this. Let me save you, please. You are human, and every human makes mistakes. All you need is someone to put you back on the right path. _

_ Let me be your morals. Let me save you. Let me be your creed."_

It was the longest message yet. Who was this new player in the mystery of Kira? Could they really save Kira? Could they save us all? What did they mean 'something only they could do'? Those were the thoughts going through the minds of every person watching the video. People all over the country saw it. It gave them hope, not only did they have the greatest detective in the world on the case, but now this person who claims to know everything about Kira. What would happen if L and this person joined forces? Certainly Kira would be caught. But who was this person? How did they know so much? Were they lying? Was this all just some kid trying to trick us and get a laugh out of it? Who would joke about such things? There were so many questions.

Blake turned back to her coffee. That was an interesting message. She wondered if things would go according to that plan. It would be nice if they did. As she finished her coffee and left the money on the table she tried to figure out what would happen now. It would be awesome if people started to calm down a bit.

"It really is a nice morning." She said to herself as she walked down the street away from the café.

* * *

**You should tell me if you see a mistake. For some reason I seem to type the wrong words sometimes. Pretty weird right? **

**Review? Pwetty pwease? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth Chapter! It was a little later than the others, but things happen, right? Now, go forth and read! **

**Disclaimer: Psh, I don't own Death Note. If I did, I definitely wouldn't be writing this here, I'd be off doing cool things that people that own awesome things do...yeah...**

* * *

Ryuuzaki and Light were in the hotel room when the message was broadcasted. Watari had told them frantically what was happening and they turned on the television just in time to hear the speech. It was interesting to say the least.

"So there's another person fighting Kira?" Matsuda asked.

"Yes, it looks like there is." Ryuuzaki said. "It is a long message, so the person probably thought it out. They seem to know something though."

"Yeah, they said they knew everything about Kira, except for their real identity." Light said. "They can't be the second Kira, then, if they really met them like Ryuuzaki said."

"So it's a new person?" Chief Yagami asked.

"Yes, this is a whole other person. I believe they have a very strong set of morals. They must believe that others do not know the right thing to do and he wishes to help them."

"He also said that there was something only he could do, Ryuuzaki. What does that mean? Maybe it has to do with what he knows about Kira."

"It makes sense. If he is the only one who knows something about Kira, then he is the only one who can do something about it." The detective said. "I think he has a plan."

"What makes you say that?" Light asked.

"He challenged me to find him. He probably wants to tell me what he knows, so we can catch Kira. The only problem is he wants me to find him, so he still needs some time. He might still have something to do before he helps. I don't know how much time he needs. I don't know when to find him."

"How do you even know this isn't a fake? Someone tricking us?" Aizawa asked. He didn't think anyone could know more about this than their team.

"Who would go to so much trouble to trick us?" Light countered. "Like Ryuuzaki said, this is well thought out. Why would someone looking for a laugh do this? That would be absolutely cruel."

"Could it be Kira? He already kills people, why can't he trick them too?" Matsuda asked.

"Kira kills criminals, he's trying to make the world better, even if his methods are horrible. He wouldn't want to cause chaos, it wouldn't make sense." Ryuuzaki answered.

"The voice of this person is computerized, so we can't do anything with that." The detective reached over to his computer. "Watari, I need you to check the television station to see if anything there can help us find this person."

"Right away." The older man answered.

"I will find this new person and find out what they know. They have very useful information." Ryuuzaki mumbled.

Light was worried. If this person really knew so much about them, then did that mean they also had a Death Note? Or he knew of it. Could you know of the Death Note but not actually have one? Did it work that way? It probably did. If he knew, then why would he do something like this, though? Did he want him to panic and make a wrong move? Or maybe he just wanted to tell others of their intentions. On second thought, if they had a Death Note, then why would he have the opinions he has? If they had a Death Note, then why would they believe killing is bad? Both Misa and he had killed when they got a Death Note. Did they even have a Death Note? What was their goal?

"Do I make the first move and call them? Or should I wait until they call?" Blake asked out loud while staring at her phone. Gem scoffed.

"That's an easy answer. You don't have their numbers, you have to wait." Gem answered, appearing behind the girl. Blake sighed.

"I guess you're right. What do I do then? I can't just wait here, so much has happened since we last met!"

"Look for something else. You know, on the computer. Surely there's something you haven't seen yet. Maybe the people on the internet are talking about that new video."

"You're right, they probably are. Maybe there's something else." Blake said with a sigh. She drug herself out of bed and over to the desk in the corner where her laptop still stood.

It was another thirty minutes before she found anything. Everything she came across was something she already knew. She needed more access. What she found wasn't even that important.

"Look, Gem. They're calling the new one Creed." Blake said, lazily pointing at the screen of her computer. There were already pages talking about Creed. People all over Japan were talking about him. Who was he? Could he really save them? Of course there were still the comments that were mean. They were saying it was all some joke, someone was just tricking them. There were even a few out there claiming they were Creed. No one believed them, though. Most of the other people thought that they were just some crazy person, but how did they know? Maybe one of them was Creed and they just told them to go die. What would they do then? They would have just killed off their only hope, besides L. Blake sighed.

"These people are just idiots." She muttered. "Dying isn't something to joke about."

"That's what you think." Gem said. Blake bent back over the back of her chair to glare upside down at the shinigami. "I was just saying, don't be so mad." He said, crossing his arms, though it was more like they just folded on top of each other. Being a doll monster made it harder to move, apparently.

"Whatever," Blake mumbled. She didn't really feel like dealing with him at the moment. Sighing as she stood, Blake grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled it over her head. She slipped on a pair of shoes and grabbed her phone.

"Going somewhere?" Gem asked.

"I can't stay in this room any longer." She growled. "The only thing to do in here is staring at the ceiling and yelling at you. At least if I'm outside, I can stare at other people."

As Blake walked down the sidewalk away from her hotel, she stared at the sky. It was gray and cloudy, it would probably rain later. Good thing she wore a jacket. There weren't very many people on the streets, most were in cars. The people who were outside were rushing, trying to make it to their destination before the rain started. Blake was the only one leisurely walking. She stopped walking when the rain started falling. Her arms were safe under her black hoodie, but she was wearing shorts, so her legs were bare. Within minutes they were dripping wet. Blake didn't care, though, she liked the rain. Instead of looking for shelter, she just pulled her hood up and continued walking. With her hands in her jacket pocket, she fingered her phone. She hoped someone would call, Light or Ryuga specifically. They were her main suspects, and she needed something to do.

"It's raining," Gem said from her right. Blake didn't look at him, they were in public after all.

"Really?" Blake said sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed. Look how empty the streets are when it rains. It's so weird."

"Yea, weird." Gem answered. Shrill chimes suddenly burst through the silence and Blake winced. She really needed to change her ringtone. She could think about it later, right now she was too excited to see who was calling. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened it.

"Hello?" she said cheerfully.

"Blake? This is Ryuga." The other person on the other side said.

"Oh, hi! It's nice to talk to you again." Blake answered. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Ryuga said. "Have you heard about Creed?"

"That new guy who's claiming to be our best hope? Yeah, I've heard of him." She answered, putting a hand on her hip.

"I take it you do not like Creed?"

"It depends, I guess. I want to believe them when they say they'll stop Kira, but I can't. If this is just some kid tricking people, I don't know what I would do."

"Hm, I understand. Is that all you think of him?" Ryuga asked. She seemed like a very careful person, she didn't easily give her trust. Why had she so readily given Light and him her phone number then?

"No, I think there might be something else going on. There are many possibilities. One thing that comes to mind is that he might be working with Kira, or Kira himself. How else would he know so much about him? They couldn't have figured it out before _L _of all people. He's the best detective in the world. He wants to help L, but not yet, so he's probably got something to do before then. Heck, he might not even know what Kira really does, and the time he needs is to figure it out." Blake said, sounding annoyed. "If it really is real, though, I'd say the person's probably trying to help catch Kira."

"You have an interesting theory, Blake." Ryuga said before pausing. "But I have to ask, what is that noise?"

"Noise?" Blake said with a laugh. "I'm taking a walk. It's probably the wind or something."

"You're outside? Blake, it's raining." Ryuga said.

"So astute, Ryuga." Blake teased. "Yeah, it's raining and I'm taking a walk. I needed some fresh air."

"You should go inside. You'll catch a cold." Ryuga advised. "What do you mean you need some air?"

"I was stuck in my hotel room and I just couldn't stay in there anymore. And I won't get sick, thanks for worrying though."

"Thank you for your insight, Blake. I will probably call you again on these matters." Ryuga said.

"Finally taking an interest in Kira, Ryuga? I'm glad. Kira needs to be caught as soon as possible. That's why I'm hoping Creed isn't a hoax. We need a little more hope."

"Do you not trust L?"

"No! Why would you think that?" Blake said, sounding offended. "He's the best detective ever, if I don't trust him, I don't trust anyone. It's just that even he doesn't have much to go on. If someone out there knows so much about Kira, it makes people feel better. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, you think Creed represents hope. More so than L." Ryuga asked slowly, obviously thinking about her statements.

"Exactly. We need a little hope to go along with our genius detective, don't we? I hope L finds Creed soon. The sooner the better."

"Would you like to meet in person some time, Blake? I would like to talk to you in depth about these things."

"Sure, when?" Blake asked excitedly. She was getting closer to one of her subjects. Perfect.

"How about tomorrow we meet in the same Starbucks as before at eight in the morning?" Ryuga asked. It was a test of course. Tomorrow was a Wednesday, and eight would definitely be a time when people would be working. Surely if Blake was working, she would have to check something, right?

"Sounds great!" Blake answered without hesitation. "I'll see you then, Ryuga. Bye!"

"Goodbye." Ryuga answered before hanging up the phone. Blake smiled and pulled her phone away from her ear.

"Perfect. Gem, can you believe that went so well?" Blake said with a wide smile.

"Yes, it went great. Now can we go back inside?" Gem asked desperately.

"Oh, come on Gem, you can't even get wet out here." Blake said, turning to her shinigami. "Oh, fine. Let's go. I need a hot shower anyways."

Ryuga set the phone down on his desk in front of him. Blake Jones was no ordinary woman. She didn't hesitate before telling him the time would be okay, so she spent no time thinking about it. If she was really here for work she would hesitate, even if she had the day off, to be sure. Why was she outside? No one would get cabin fever that badly if she had work to do. Why would she go outside in the rain in the first place? She also didn't ask for directions again, but she needed them so badly before. Ryuga had a feeling that she was hiding something.

"Watari, make sure I get to Starbucks at eight tomorrow." The detective said to the only other person in the room.

"I will." He said. The younger man went back to his thoughts about the mysterious woman. She had a very odd view on the recent events. She said she trusted L with her whole heart, but she didn't think he provided the hope necessary. She also didn't know whether or not to trust Creed. She quite obviously had trust issues. Ryuga wanted to know more about this girl, so he tried to find her name in the system. What he found was odd. A credit card in her name was used to buy a hotel room in Japan recently. The last place the card was use was Russia, but she seemed to disappear for a while in between. Blake could have used cash, but it was at least a month in between activity in her card. That was a very long time to only live on cash. One other problem was when she got the hotel room. When they had first met, she said that she'd been there for weeks, but she only bought the hotel room the day before she showed up in front of the University. She lied, but why? Was she trying to make herself look like the second Kira?

Ryuga continued his search on Blake Jones and found nothing. Absolutely nothing other than credit card purchases in some different countries. They all had large mysterious gaps in between each use. There was no record of her working at a telephone company, there was no record of her even living in America. There wasn't even a birth certificate for 'Blake Jones', so she obviously wasn't using her real name. Did she know that much about Kira? Or was she just hiding? What was she hiding from, then? Blake was a complete mystery and he wanted to figure it out.

Blake woke up at six the next day. She wanted to give herself plenty of time to get ready for her meeting with Ryuga. She had a feeling that it would be more than just a conversation. It was going to be a test. After she hung up the phone the day before, she wanted to smack herself. There was no hesitation in her answer, she made it pretty obvious that she wasn't actually working here. Blake had to make up for that mistake today. This was probably the most exciting day she's had in a very long time. Blake froze while she was brushing her hair. Today was the most exciting day? Really? That was terrible, what kind of life was she living anymore? Blake shrugged and went back to brushing her hair. She had a feeling things were going to change soon.

An hour and a half later, Blake was walking out the doors of the hotel and towards the Starbucks she was going to meet Ryuga at. She wanted to get there with plenty of time to spare, just in case. She was wearing the same sweatshirt as the day before, she had gotten it to dry that night, and jeans. Very casual, which was part of her plan, of course. She needed to make it as obvious as possible that she had the day off.

The streets were just as full as always, people were crowded everywhere. Somehow, though, Blake avoided running into any of them. She quickly found herself in front of the Starbucks she was meeting the man at. Smiling, she walked in and looked around, not expecting to find anyone, but quickly found that she wasn't the only one that arrived early. Ryuga was sitting at a table in the corner, sipping on coffee and sitting in his usual manner. Blake had to try not to laugh when she saw the wide berth the other people in the shop were giving him. The woman walked over to the table and sat down in front of her new friend, getting strange looks from the others.

"Hello, Ryuga. It's nice to see you again." She said pleasantly. Ryuga looked up at her from his cup, which she could now see was full of tea.

"Hello, Blake." He said. "Shall we get started?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Blake answered, noticing that there was an uneasy tension in the air. It was completely different from the friendly environment they had before.

"You told me your opinions on the phone earlier, would you like to elaborate?"

"On Creed?" She asked, getting a nod from the other. "Well, as I said, I really hope he is what he says he is. The people around here need all the hope they can get. However, I can't trust this person. I do not know who they are and I don't know if it's a trick. I can't afford to believe in something that will only hurt me in the end. I'll rely on myself to save the people I love, or at least I try." Blake said, her voice dropping at the end, telling Ryuga that there was something personal going on there.

"But what about the others? The people on the streets, are you just going to let them have false hope?"

"Sometimes a lie is the best thing for a person." Blake said simply, looking down at her hands folded on the table. There was a long pause between the two.

"Ryuga, what do you think about this whole thing?" Blake asked. "The Kiras and L and Creed? What's happening to us?" Ryuga stared at her for a second before answering. The hopelessness in her voice was so evident that he wasn't sure what to say.

"I think things are going downhill. What's happening right now is just a product of the world right now." He paused. "You should believe in L, he'll stop Kira." Blake looked up at him, her green eyes showing just a hint of the pain behind them before they changed back to their usual look. Ryuga hadn't noticed before, but the look in her eyes usually wasn't happiness or anything like that, it was nothing. There was nothing in her eyes. She was hiding everything she was feeling.

"You're right, Ryuga, I should just trust L to save us all. It's all I can do anyway. Maybe Creed isn't a fake and he'll help too. I hope they catch Kira soon. I'm tired of listening to the horrible news all the time." She smiled. There was another pause. Their conversation was quiet, so only they could hear it, but there were a few people trying to secretly listen. Blake gave them a look and within the minute, they got up and left the Starbucks quickly. Ryuga watched this with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked suddenly, making Blake turn back to him.

"What do you mean, Ryuga?" Blake asked innocently.

"I think you know exactly what I mean, 'Blake'. What is your real name? Why are you using a fake?" Ryuga continued, looking Blake right in the eyes. He watched as the mask crumbled for another second before she fixed it and looked at him seriously.

"You looked me up then? I thought you would take a little longer before you tried to find me." She said with a wry smile. "You got me. My name isn't Blake Jones and I don't work for a phone company. My name is actually Alice Carroll." Ryuga noticed her accent change into something other than American. It sounded completely Irish, even though they were still speaking Japanese. Where had he heard that name before? It was very familiar.

"Alice Carroll the detective?" Ryuga asked, his already wide eyes widening a fraction.

"Yeah, that's me."

"But I heard you didn't take many cases, why now?"

"I haven't done a big case in a very long time, and I wanted a change of pace. That and I heard L was on this case. If there was a case _he_ was struggling on, I wanted to join in. L is sort of an idol for us lower detectives."

"I wouldn't call you a lower detective though, Alice. There are a lot of people who know your name."

"Not like L, though Ryuga. But that's not your real name either, is it?" Blake asked.

"I do not want to reveal that information right now. Why are you hiding your identity, Alice? Or should I call you Blake still?"

"Please, still call me Blake, and don't tell anyone else that I'm Alice. It could cause troubles for me. I'm hiding it because it's easier to investigate when no one knows you're here. You know how it goes." Blake said with an innocent smile.

"I'm sorry Blake, but I'm not sure I do." Ryuga said before standing from his chair, still with hunched posture. "I have to go now, Blake, but I will stay in contact, I think. We have only spoken of you and Creed today, not of Kira and L. I would still like to know your opinions on them as well."

"Of course, Ryuga. My phone is always one." There was another smile. It still didn't reach her blank green eyes. She stayed seated and instead waved as Ryuga left. Blake was right in thinking that things would change with this conversation. Now someone knew who she was and why she was here. That hinders her investigation, especially if he tells someone else. She couldn't even imagine what would happen if he told Light, one of her suspects, who she was. Then there was Ryuga himself. He is not who he says he is. He basically admitted it to her. Who was he then? Blake had a feeling she knew, but she couldn't say for sure yet. She would have to look into him a little more.

L was in the care with Watari leaving the Starbucks and Blake behind. They were both silent, L was thinking about the past events. After a few minutes, Watari finally looked over at the younger man.

"How did it go, L?" he asked.

"There is more than one detective on this case, Watari. Blake Jones is Alice Carroll."

"Oh? That's unexpected." Watari answered before the car fell back into silence. L wasn't sure what to do. Blake was a detective as well, would she figure out as much as he did? Should he bring her onto the team like he did with Light? Although Light was his prime suspect. Blake wasn't completely innocent either, though. L thought there was something off about her. She was hiding something about her past. Perhaps she isn't Alice Carroll? Was that all an act as well? If it was, then the probability of her being Kira definitely increased. She probably wasn't the first Kira, seeing as Light was most likely the first, but she might be the second. If she was really Alice, would she have revealed herself so readily? It didn't make much since, she even told him that others knowing hindered her investigation. Blake Jones was hiding something very large, and L wanted to know what it was. Talking to her just made that urge stronger. The pain in her eyes was terrible, something bad in her past then?

"We should act on my suspicions soon, Watari. We need to know who the second Kira is."

Blake was back in her hotel within the next twenty minutes. She wasn't exactly satisfied with how the conversation went. She found out next to nothing about him while he now knew many things about her. She walked to her room and swiped the card. Entering the room, she completely ignored Gem and instead just flopped on her bed with a huff. Blake buried her head in her pillow and sighed.

"I take it that didn't go as well as you were hoping?" Gem asked her. In response, he only got another exaggerated sigh. "I'll go with yes." He laughed.

Blake just lay there for a while, not wanting to do anything in particular. She probably just blew her cover and she would have to find a new way to investigate. Eventually, Blake just curled up and went to sleep.

It was nighttime when Blake woke up again. The sun was down and a crescent moon had filled the sky. She frowned a bit, why had she slept so much? She only planned on taking a short nap. She was about to get out of bed when she heard a sound like a footstep. Blake froze, knowing that something was wrong. Gem didn't make any sounds like that and no one but she had a key. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a shadowy figure in her room. Blake prepared herself for a fight, getting ready to spring out of bed and attack this mysterious person. When she tried to get up though, she was frozen in place. Blake recognized the feeling running through her veins. Absolute terror. She could feel the tears start to leak out of her eyes as stared at the figure. It was obviously a man, he was too tall to be a woman. He took a step toward her and a whimper slipped from her lips before she could stop it. The man hurriedly stepped to the side of her bed, right next to her. A sob racked her body as she opened her mouth.

"Please," she said, her voice breaking badly. Just as the word left her mouth, though, something was pressed over her mouth. It was foul smelling and made her feel light headed. Before too long, everything faded into black.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Oh no! What happens next? Who knows? I do! Weee!**

**Review if you would, good sirs. I really like 'em. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own 'It', I really do. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I own 'It'. And by 'It', I mean a computer. A computer that I write this story on. This story that is based on something I don't own. So, to recap, I own a computer-not Death Note.**

* * *

Blake woke up with a groan, she had a major headache. She tried to reach up and rub her head to ease the pain, but she quickly found that her hands were unable to move. In fact, she couldn't move any part of her body and it was incredibly uncomfortable. Blake tried to open her eyes, but there was also a blindfold tied around her head. She started to panic, breathing quicker than usual. Where was she? What was going on? Then the memories from the night before came flooding back. She had been kidnapped. Was she going to get raped? Or worse, get killed? It was harder for her to breathe now and they sounded more like gasps. Tears soaked the blindfold and she struggled against her bonds. She heard a door open in the room and she could feel herself start to mutter something. It was probably a plea for her life. Something pierced her arm and words become more panicked.

"Please! Don't kill me!" She cried. There were other words spoken, but she couldn't understand what she was saying, her mind was going foggy. Soon, her words faded away and she was asleep again.

The second time she woke up, she found herself in another position. This time, she was sitting, leaning against a wall. She could feel that she was wearing a strait jacket and there was something keeping her feet from moving in the way that she wanted. Her eyes were still covered, so she couldn't tell what it was. She could feel herself start to panic again, but took deep breaths instead, she didn't want to get knocked out _again._

"Hello," Someone said, but their voice sounded odd, probably changed somehow so it wasn't recognizable. "Good to see you're not hyperventilating anymore."

"Who are you?" Blake said, her voice shaking terribly. "What do you want with me?"

"I just need to ask you some questions, Alice."

"How do you know my name? Please, just don't kill me." Blake whimpered.

"You won't be injured in any way, Alice, as long as you answer my questions truthfully. I'm going to start now. Why are you here?"

"To catch Kira." She whispered.

"Do you know how Kira kills?"

"Not exactly." Blake answered, trying to scoot over into a corner. When she found one, she scrunched up as small as she could and stayed there.

"Do you know who Kira is?"

"No! No, I don't! I swear I have nothing to do with him!" Blake cried. "Is that what this is about? Are you with Kira? Will you kill me?"

"Are you Kira?" The voice continued, ignoring her questions.

"No!" Blake sobbed. "Will you let me go? I didn't do anything, I swear. Please." Blake fell into racking sobs now and was unable to continue answer questions. The voice stopped and Blake was left in silence to gather herself and figure out what was going on.

"Someone help me," she whispered into her knees. She thought about getting the blindfold off with her knees, but decided against it. She didn't want to get in any more trouble with these people than she already was.

Blake missed her family. She hadn't seen them in so long. She missed Gem. Where had that shinigami gone? Would he help her? A terrible thought struck her then. No one was going to look for her. The only person who might notice her absence was Ryuga, and even he might not notice her being gone for a few days. How long would she be here? Would she ever leave?

That questioning went on many times after that. The person kept trying to get her to admit that she had something to do with Kira or knew who he was. How long has it been now? Blake wasn't sure. She had no sense of time in this place. She felt absolutely disgusting. She had no bathroom. She couldn't take showers and she couldn't even go to the bathroom anymore. They tried to feed her and give her water, but she refused most of the time. What if there was something in it? What if they were trying to kill her?

Blake had taken to sitting in the corner all the time. It somehow made her feel safer. The feeling was oddly familiar, had she hidden in a corner before? She didn't know. Blake didn't know much of anything anymore. Her mind felt like it had turned to mush from her confinement. She couldn't think straight anymore. Blake felt herself start to pass out again. She probably should have eaten before. Just as she felt herself fall to the side, something fell on her shoulder. The girl flinched badly and screamed a bit. She tried to get away from the hand but then it spoke.

"No need to panic, I'm here to help." They said. He sounded like a kind old man to her and Blake tried to look up at where she thought he would be. As soon as she moved her head, though, she almost fell over. The hand caught her again and this time he pulled the blindfold off her face. She hissed at the bright light, but when her eyes finally adjusted, she was an old man with a thick mustache and glasses. He smiled at her.

"You're okay now, I'm going to take you out of here." He told her.

"Are you the police?" Blake asked hoarsely. The man laughed.

"No, but you will find out who I am soon, I'm sure." He helped her up of the floor and took her to an elevator and pressed a button. Blake looked down to see the thick shackles on her feet and frowned. The man reached over and started to undo the buckles on the jacket.

"Why are we going up?" she asked.

"You'll see."

"Are there more of those people there? No one will kidnap me again, will they?" Blake asked fearfully. The old man looked her in straight in the eyes.

"No one is going to do that to you again. I promise." He said seriously. Blake tried to smile at him, but she found it hard. She had been frowning for so long. The elevator dinged and the two of them exited. The old man led her to a certain room and opened the door. Inside were all her things and the clothes she had been wearing when she was kidnapped. Blake froze.

"Wait." She said in horror. "You're one of them? No, please, just let me go! I swear I won't tell anyone about you." she pleaded as the man led her over to a chair. He sat her down and unlocked the shackles and stood again. He looked down at her sadly. She was crying again, her now free hands trying to brush them away.

"Everything will be explained soon. Why don't you get cleaned up in the mean time?" he said. He smiled at her again and left the room. Blake could hear the door lock behind him. She couldn't get out.

After about ten minutes of just staring at the door, Blake decided to take the man up on his offer. She stood shakily and shuffled over to where her clothes were. She found the sweatpants and t-shirt she was looking for and went to the bathroom. It was the longest shower she had ever taken in her life. Blake had forgotten how good a shower felt. She took her time getting out and getting dressed. She quickly found that nothing really fit her anymore. She had lost too much weight. Blake had to keep pulling up the pants and the shirt hung off her like it she had borrowed it from someone much bigger than her.

Blake had to suppress a scream the first time she looked in the mirror. She couldn't imagine what she looked like before the shower, but this was bad enough. Her eyes were dull and bloodshot and she had horrendous bags under her eyes that reminded her of Ryuga. That's right, where was Ryuga? Had he finally discovered her missing? Did it even matter anymore? She was absolutely miserable. She lost too much weight to be healthy, she just took the first shower she's had in who knows how long, everything was just awful. Maybe she was just better off with whoever these people were. They hadn't killed her yet, which was a definite good thing. The woman sighed and shook her head before opening the door to the bathroom and walking out.

Blake jumped at the knock that resounded through the room. She nervously turned to look at the door.

"Y-yes?" she said. The person opened the door and shuffled in. Blake couldn't believe her eyes. She blinked once, then twice, then ran to the person and threw her arms around him.

"Ryuga!" she cried. She felt him freeze in her arms, but he didn't push her away, so she let go and took a step back. "I'm so happy to see you again! How'd you find me?"

"I didn't." he said to her confused voice. "I knew where you were this entire time."

"W-what? You don't mean…?"

"Sit down, Alice." he said, using her real name to show his seriousness. Blake complied and sat on her new bed.

"I am L, I brought you here so I could question you under the suspicion of being the second Kira." He told her. Blake felt a mix of too many emotions. She felt betrayed and mad and scared and sad and confused all at once. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "I think it's become clear by now that you are not related to Kira in any other way than your investigation. I apologize for keeping you in there for so long. You will join our investigation team and help us catch Kira now, if you want. You cannot leave this place though, as you know who I am now." There was a very long silence between the two.

"You kept me in that room for this?" Blake started to cry, making L feel very awkward. He didn't know what to say in this situation. Blake took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down again. "Let me think about it, okay? I can't think straight right now." L nodded and turned to leave. Right when he got the door open and was about to walk out a voice called out to him.

"Wait a second." Blake said from behind him. "Did you just tell me that you're L?" The man just turned around and gave her an odd look before leaving the room. Blake sat there and stared at the door for a while.

"What the heck just happened?" she asked no one.

"You just let her out?" Aizawa asked incredulously. L turned his chair to face him.

"Yes."

"Why?" the police officer cried.

"Because confining her was having no effect on anything but her health. She never changed answers, she never acted differently, like Light and Misa did. The only thing she really did was not eat." He answered.

"Yeah," Matsuda contributed. "She was all sick looking." L just looked at Matsuda for a second before turning back to the screen in front of him. On it was the inside of a car. The passengers were Light, Misa and Chief Yagami. It was another test set up by L to see if they really were the Kiras. As he watched, he let his mind wander back to the girl he just left in her room. He hadn't expected her to react the way she did to the confinement. Watari had told him what had happened back at her hotel room. Instead of fighting back, like one would expect someone else would do, she just laid there and cried. There was something wrong with her. Had she been kidnapped before?

L was distracted by his thoughts when the police chief stopped his car and turned to his son and his girlfriend. L watched as he pulled a gun and threatened to kill them all. The two still didn't do anything suspicious.

"Were you watching Ryuuzaki?" the chief said. "I did what you said and as you can see, I'm still alive."

"Yes, it was a convincing performance." L responded. "In that situation, if Amane were the second Kira who could kill just by seeing the person, then it was probable that you would have been killed before you shot Light. Also, if Light was Kira, in my mind he would've killed even his parents if necessary. Although in Light's case, it's possible that he had figured out mid-way that it was an act. However I'll end both their detentions, as promised. And from now on, as promised, Amane Misa will be placed under surveillance until everything involving the video confession and the evidence concerning what she claims to be occult videos is uncovered."

"You're still accusing me?" Misa asked.

"Well you still get to return to your normal life, isn't that all right?" Lights father asked. "Surveillance can mean that you gain the protection of the police if you haven't done anything wrong."

"Oh, yeah," Misa said happily. "So since I'm not the second Kira, then I just need to think of it as gaining a bodyguard."

"And as promised for Light, also, I'll allow your participation in the investigation, but only if I'm with you all the time." L continued. Light was surprised, he thought L would never let him on the case completely. It couldn't be that bad just staying around the detective couldn't be that bad, could it?

"I understand, Ryuuzaki. Let's capture Kira together." He said into the camera in the car.

"Yes, we're counting on you." L said casually. However, in his head, L was wondering what he would do about Blake. What should he tell the others? Should he tell them she was really Alice Carroll, a detective? Should he tell them that she is still suspected of being the second Kira? In the end, L decided to just ask Blake herself what he should say. It's better that way. He needed to talk to the girl about this, so L stood up and left the room. The rest of the group helping him gave him odd looks, but L still didn't say anything. He just shuffled over to the elevator and pressed the button for Blake's floor. He knocked on her door, as he did before, but this time he only got a muttered reply he took as a 'come in'. L opened the door to find the curtains closed and the lights off, effectively making the room very dark. He found Blake sitting in a chair staring at the wall.

"Blake, I need to talk to you." He said. The woman didn't turn to look at him, but gave a sound to let him know she was listening. "I need to know what I should tell the people assisting me on this case about you. Do you wish to still be called Blake, or do you want the others to know you're Alice?"

"You should tell them I'm Blake, a detective." Blake said, slipping into English with a very thick accent. L contributed it to the stress of the situation, so he decided to go along with it.

"So no one but I am to know that you are Alice Carroll?" L asked in English.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Another thing," L continued. "Light will be joining the investigation. I need to know if you will also be joining us." A long pause followed his question.

"I'll join you." Blake finally answered. "Is Light your prime suspect?" she asked, finally tearing her eyes away from the wall and looking at the other detective.

"Yes. I will be chained to him soon, to make sure he can't do anything without my knowledge."

"He was my suspect to." She said. "You were as well, but now that you're L, that suspicion is mostly gone."

"Mostly?"

"You can never tell what a person will do under certain circumstances. I would know." Blake said, turning back to the wall. L stared at her for a second, wondering if he should ask the question that he'd been wanting to for a very long time now.

"Alice, what happened to you?" he finally asked. Blake turned to look at him again, her mask gone, a sad smile on her face.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day, L, but not now. I hope you can understand." L nodded to her. Something really awful must have happened to her.

"If you are to join our investigation, you will have to call me Ryuuzaki around the others. I use a false name. Like the name 'Blake' is for you." He told her. Blake made an affirmative noise and L turned to leave. As he walked out the door, he yet again hear a voice say something to him,

"Thanks for getting me out of there, Ryuuzaki." She said. "Thanks for not asking too much about my past." L didn't respond or turn around, he just shut the door behind him and shuffled back to the elevator.

Blake felt like crying. Not that it was a new feeling for her. She hated thinking about her past. She tried to avoid it at all costs, but things didn't always go her way. She stood numbly from her chair and stumbled over to her suitcase and opened the secret hatch in it. Digging through the books it held, she finally came to the one she was looking for. It was solid black with a bright red ribbon to mark the pages. The cover was harder and thicker than the other books and it looked worn. Blake took it out and hugged it to her chest like she was clinging to it for life.

"I miss you," she said, fresh tears rolling down her face. What was wrong with her these days? What was so different about this case that made her cry all the time? Why did almost everything that went on her remind her of her family? And where was that damn shinigami? Where had he gotten to? Did he finally run away from her? Was she alone again?

With a sigh, Blake let go of the book and put it back in her suitcase. What was she going to do now? She couldn't leave the room, and even if she did, she had no idea where Ryuuzaki was. Blake smiled slightly as she got an idea. Looking around, she found her backpack sitting on the floor nearby. She picked it up and got her laptop out with a devious smirk.

"I'm not going to just sit here anymore," Blake said to no one.

Ryuuzaki and the rest of the Task Force were sitting in the hotel room they called headquarters ten minutes later. The group had finally calmed down a bit and they were working again. They all were sending odd looks at the chair connecting the detective and Light. They had decided not too long ago that they were going to move to a different hotel in a couple of days, so Ryuuzaki had some work to do. Suddenly the sound of static filled the room. It was incredibly loud and everyone in the room quickly had their hands over their ears.

"Oh, sorry about that." A voice said. The sound almost immediately disappeared and the voice chuckled. "Hello, all. I don't believe I've met you, except Ryuuzaki, of course. Oh! And there's Light! Hi, Light! Nice to see you again."

"Blake?" Light asked incredulously.

"That's me! Now, you've locked me in my room and I can't get out to see all of you. I had to hack into this hotel's system to even know where you were, isn't that sad? Could someone please come and let me out? I think you've locked me away long enough."

"Locked her away?" Light asked. "Ryuuzaki, did you take her too?"

"She was confined under the suspicion of being the second Kira, like Misa was." Ryuuzaki answered.

"That's right, Light. And now I'm locked in some room in this hotel. I was all weird before, I'll give them that, but I really want to get out now, please."

"'Weird'?" Light said under his breath.

"Matsuda, go release Blake from her room and bring her here." Ryuuzaki said. The man he asked quickly moved and walked out the door. After a few minutes, he returned with a woman following behind him.

"Hello everyone! Nice to meet you all, I'm Blake." She said with a bright smile. Ryuuzaki noticed that her eyes were particularly dull and he wondered if he had anything to do with it.

"Blake, what happened to you?" Light asked standing from the chair he had been sitting in. Blake gave him a look and reached down to pull her sweatpants up for the millionth time since she put them on.

"You mean the way I look?" she laughed. "I decided to lose a little weight, do you think it's too much?" No one answered. Light just looked at Ryuuzaki for a second before looking back to Blake.

"Welcome to the team, Blake." Ryuuzaki said before he turned to the others. "Blake is also a detective, she will be assisting us in our search for Kira."

"Detective?" several of the people in the room asked.

"That's me." Blake mumbled as she made her way over to the couch to sit down next to Chief Yagami.

"Blake, we will be moving hotels soon, make sure you will be ready to leave." Ryuuzaki said, turning back to his computer.

"So what do you guys know? Anything that I don't?" Blake asked with a smirk. Light sighed and turned to her.

"So far, we know there are two Kiras, but you already knew that. We know that they have met and that they are slightly different. The original Kira has to have a name and a face to kill. The second only needs a face. The second idolizes the first. That is about the summary of what we know so far." He told her.

"You guys aren't that far ahead of me, that's a surprise." Blake said, stretching out on the couch and smiling at the Chief. "I hope we can work faster now that I'm here. Two detectives are better than one, right? Even if I'm not as good as Ryuuzaki. And we've got Light." At that, Light chuckled.

"I doubt that you're as bad as you say. If you're here helping, then you must be pretty good."

"I'm only here because I might be the second Kira, when they found out I was a detective, they let me join. Like you." Blake explained dully.

"Blake, you should know that you are not the only suspect for the second Kira, nor are you the prime suspect. Amane Misa is in that room, she is the most likely to be the second Kira." Ryuuzaki told her. Blake was surprised. If she wasn't even the prime suspect, why had she been kept in that room for so long?

"Because you are still a major suspect. Just because you are not the prime suspect doesn't mean that you don't get treated as such at times." Ryuuzaki answered. Blake realized she had voiced her thoughts and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"That was supposed to stay inside my head." She muttered. The ones that heard chuckled a bit, but Ryuuzaki just stayed turned to his computer. "So who's this Amane Misa?"

"Light's girlfriend and a model." The other detective answered.

"Light's dating a model? Nice." Blake said, grinning at Light.

"I told you, it's all one sided!" Light said.

"Either way, Light, there's a model that loves you. That's pretty awesome." said Blake.

"You won't think that when you meet her." Light muttered, eyes on the carpet. Blake gave him an odd look, but decided she would just figure it out herself later.

After a few days, they were all moved to a new hotel. Ryuuzaki had explained that this hotel had better security and he had gotten Misa, who she still hadn't met, and Blake their own floors. The Task Force, Light and he would have another floor. Ryuuzaki had been kind enough to inform her that she would be helping them every day that she could on their floor.

Blake was starting to look healthier again. The bags under her eyes were gone and her eyes weren't bloodshot. The light didn't hurt her eyes so much anymore, either. The one thing she had yet to really change was her weight. Blake knew she couldn't just eat everything right after she starved, so she tried to eat normally, but that was getting her next to nowhere. Blake knew, of course, that she wouldn't have gained it all back in a matter of days, but she _had _been hoping for at least a little.

There had been no more videos from either Kiras or Creed, and things had been pretty uneventful, other than the deaths of more criminals. Blake had been kept in her room mostly because of this. There wasn't much for her to do down there anyways.

Blake had quickly discovered the cameras in her room. She figured there would be something like this anyways. She was a suspect after all, they couldn't just leave her alone.

Ryuuzaki had let her watch the tapes of the other two's confinement. That's what she was doing at the moment in her room. She had decided to watch Mesa's first, because she wasn't her suspect and she wanted to observe her. At first, she had begged for her death, almost committing suicide. It was the complete opposite of what she had done, but Blake tried to keep her mind off her own confinement as much as possible. Misa had passed out and when she woke up, she acted completely different. She started to plead with her 'stalker' to let her go. Blake had to admit though, she had chuckled a bit when she called Ryuuzaki a pervert. The woman was very concerned with this change in attitude though. It was like she had two personalities, but she most likely didn't.

Blake watched Light's next. He was quite a bit calmer that Misa had been, and much, much called than she had been. Then, Light had suddenly told Ryuuzaki that it was a mistake for him to ask to be confined, he wasn't Kira. It was another complete change in personality. Why had he also changed? There was a sudden knock on her door that made Blake jump a foot in the air. She stumbled over to the door and opened it with a hand over her heart.

"Matsuda! You scared the hell out of me!" she cried.

"Sorry, Blake, but you have to come, now." He told her, leading her out of the door and to the elevator. Blake pouted. It was only a couple floors down, couldn't they use the stairs? It was healthier for you, anyways. They burst into the room where the others were and Blake was surprised by how much action was going on.

"What's going on in here?" she asked loudly. Light stopped what he was doing and turned to her.

"Creed has made another video."

* * *

**Was it good? I'm not so sure. I liked it better than the last one, though. Did you like it? Review then? Maybe? I'd love you forever...**


	6. Chapter 6

**You know what I found out? I absolutely _suck _at solitaire. No joke. I've been playing it a lot lately, but I lose almost every game. Isn't that sad? Is there like a strategy or something for it? Is that why I'm so bad? Or do I just have awful luck? Oh, well, it doesn't matter how bad I am at it because I can't stop. I'm being completely serious. That game has taken over my life. **

**Disclaimer! I don't own Death Note, but I do own a weird obsession with solitaire! **

* * *

Blake quickly scrambled over to the computers to see this new video. The screen was completely blank white, like it was before. When the voice started, it was computerized again.

"_Hello again, my friends. I heard you've been calling me Creed. I like it, it's a nice name, thanks for giving me one. I'd like to get down to business now. _

_First, I'm pretty sure I know who Kira is, and I have a nice lead on the second Kira. I know how to stop them, it's just very tricky and it could take some time. That and I'm not one hundred percent sure I've got them yet. Once I am absolutely certain, I'll stop them both from killing people. I promise you that. _

_L has still not found me. I'm not even sure he's looking. I think he should, obviously, because I know some facts that no one else could that will help him greatly with his investigation. I'm probably the best lead he has. Maybe you could help him? If he is too busy to look for me, then maybe someone can find me for him. The only issue is, once you find me, how will you get me to L? If you can solve that issue, and find me, I'd be glad to go with you to find L. _

_These videos might become regular things, so I can keep you updated on the status of what I'm doing. I won't keep a time schedule, but there will be more. At least until I'm found._

_Thank you for listening, everyone."_

The hotel room was eerily quiet after the video ended. Everyone in the room was pretty much thinking the same thing.

"Should we try to find Creed?" Matsuda asked, voicing everyone's thoughts. The others in the room turned to look at him, but stayed silent.

"It could be a trick, but that's more unlikely now that there are two videos out." Blake said.

"He also says the most likely knows who the Kiras are." Light said. "And that he's L's best lead. I think it would be smart to find him."

"Is it as important as finding Kira, though?" Chief Yagami asked. Everyone looked to Ryuuzaki, who had been silently thinking, thumb to mouth.

"I think we should at least look on the side." Ryuuzaki finally said. "I will continue to look for Kira, and Light will start the search for Creed."

"What about me?" Blake asked.

"You all will help whoever asks. If I need you to do something, or if Light does, you will do it. The first request you get will take priority." The detective explained. The others in the room nodded and they went back to work. Blake just sat on the couch waiting for someone to tell her what to do.

"Blake, why don't you go keep Misa company? I think she's bored and she would like a friend." Ryuuzaki suggested. Blake shrugged and left the room to go to Misa's floor. She was in the one right below her, so it didn't take long to get to. She took the stairs, of course. When she reached the room she was looking for, she hesitated a bit before she knocked. She _had _listened when the others spoke of Misa, and it made her more than a little reluctant to meet the younger girl. Finally she knocked slowly and waited for the door to be answered.

"What is it?" A voice asked, sounding annoyed, as the door opened. Behind it was a small, pretty blonde girl. "Oh! Who are you? I thought all the Task Force people were men."

"I'm Blake. I'm sort of on the Task Force. I was allowed on after they kind of cleared me of the suspicion of being Kira."

"Then you're just like Light!" the blonde girl squealed, making Blake cringe inside. "What are you here for then?"

"I figured I would keep you company, girls have to stick together, yeah?" Blake said with a fake smile. Misa was almost jumping with excitement as she stepped back from the door to allow Blake in.

"I'm Misa, it's nice to meet you! Are you foreign? Your name sounds like it."

"Yeah," Blake said, walking with the smaller girl to the couch in her room. "I'm from America. I've seen you in a few magazines since I got here, though, you seem pretty popular."

"You have? That's so exciting! For people from other countries to know who I am!" Misa exclaimed happily. Blake smiled at her. Misa took this time to observe her new friend.

"Blake, what are you wearing?" Misa asked, sounding aghast. Blake looked down at herself, she was wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants again.

"Oh, um, I wanted to be comfortable?" Blake offered lamely. Misa gave her a look and stood. She took the older girls hand and led her over to another door. On the other side of the door was Misa's bedroom.

"You're about the same size as me, I think. I should have something that'll fit you." Misa said with a smile.

"Oh, Misa, you don't have to do that. I couldn't take your clothes." Blake said, trying to convince the girl otherwise.

"Come on, I insist. They're my clothes, I can do what I like with them, and I want to give you some." Misa smiled. Blake smiled back, deciding Misa wasn't as bad as the others were saying, and nodded. Misa squealed again and ran to her closet to go through the clothes. Before long, she came back with a pretty dress.

"I never wore this one. It was a gift from a photo shoot, but it's not really my style. I don't like to throw away presents, so I kept it. Try it on." Misa said, holding the dress out to her. It was mostly white, with a braided leather belt around the middle. It really was rather pretty. Blake smiled and took it from the other girl and headed to the bathroom to change. She changed quickly and looked at herself in the mirror, happy that the dress didn't make her look too thin. It looked really god on her and she was surprised. Blake thought it wouldn't fit or something, but it looked almost as if it were made for her. Blake reached up to massage her temple, a headache starting to appear. She didn't pay much attention to it, considering she got headaches all the time since her confinement. She reached for the door to open it and show Misa but stopped when she saw her hands. They were covered in blood. She reached for a towel to wipe it off, but it wouldn't go away. She tried to find where the blood was coming from, but couldn't. Then everything faded to black.

Blake was in a dark place. She didn't know where she was, but when she looked down, she almost thought it wasn't her. She remembered the dress she was wearing though, it was one her mother had bought for her to go to church in. a pretty white dress with a yellow bow around the middle. Her hair was long again, put in curls, the way her mother used to do every Sunday morning for her. Her hands were small and she felt closer to the ground. Blake soon realized that she must be in the body of her younger self. She looked at her hands again, glad to see there was no blood.

Blake took a step forward and reached her hands out, hoping to find a light switch or something. She quickly noticed she wasn't wearing shoes. She only did that when she was at home when she was little. She must be at her house, then. Blake ran into something and fell down, catching herself with her hands. Blake was beginning to panic now, being in complete darkness like this wasn't exactly fun. She crawled forward quickly, trying to find a wall. Finally, her hands found something vertical. She followed it up with her hands and walked along it, trying to find a light switch. Blake let out a triumphant laugh when she finally found one and pressed the button, filling the room with light. She squinted against it and let her eyes adjust. Triumphantly, Blake fixed her dress and turned around. And screamed. There were four people on the floor, obviously dead if the blood around them was any indication.

In the blink of an eye, the scene changed slightly. Blake wasn't by the wall anymore, she was standing in the middle of the bodies. She looked down, her dress was splattered with blood and her bare feet were soaked. In her hand was a bloody knife. Blake screamed yet again, dropping the knife and tried to run, but she couldn't move. A door opened slightly and two yellow eyes peaked out on her right. Blake stopped screaming long enough to look at it.

"Run…" it whispered.

Blake bolted upright screaming. She clutched her head and tried to breathe deeply. When she looked up, she found herself still in Misa's room, but lying on her couch, with several people surrounding her.

"Blake!" Misa cried, taking one of Blake's hand's away from her head. "Thank God you're okay!"

"Are you okay? You passed out." Light told her. Blake looked up at him and frowned.

"I don't know what happened. One second I was leaving to show Misa the dress she told me to put on, and the next I was here with you guys."

"Do you remember what you were dreaming about? It sounded like it terrified you." Light asked. There was a very long pause before Blake answered.

"N-no, I don't." she said, looking down at her hands. Only one person in the room didn't believe what Blake had said, and that was the hunched man standing back a little ways. She most likely remembered what she dreamed of because of the way she was acting. If she didn't remember, she would be confused, not afraid.

"I-I think I'll go back to my room and rest, for now." Blake said, standing shakily. "It was nice to meet you Misa. I'll return the dress later."

"Keep it." Misa said with a smile from where she clung to Light's arm. "It looks pretty on you." Blake tried to smile back, but it was very obviously forced.

Blake made her way slowly to her own room on her own floor. She opened the door and stepped into her dark room. Blake liked to keep it dark. The second the door shut behind her, though, she ran to the first light switch she could see. She ran, switching every light on in the room before throwing the curtains open to let the sunlight flood in. she sank to the floor and somehow found herself in a corner again. She hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed loudly, not caring if others heard. She had the floor to herself anyways. She was making so much noise herself, that she didn't hear her door open, or the footsteps of the person approaching.

"Why did you lie?" a voice asked, making Blake jump badly.

"R-Ryuuzaki! I didn't hear you come in."

"That's because you were crying very loudly." Ryuuzaki said plainly. "Now, tell me, what you dreamed. Why did you lie to the others about it?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Blake said, turning her head to look out the windows.

"Why is your room suddenly so bright? You usually keep it dark."

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it."

"It must have been pretty scary, whatever it was, to make you scream like that." The detective said, watching the woman carefully. "I believe people would describe it as 'screaming bloody murder'?"

"Stop!" Blake screamed. "Please, I'll tell you, just don't say things like that."

"Okay then. Please, start your story."

"Back when we first met, I told you that my parents and brother were killed. That wasn't a lie. I don't remember much of it, doctors told me it was a trauma thing. That's what my dream was about. It wasn't what happened in real life though, I don't think. It was Sunday; I was in my church clothes. It was really dark. I couldn't see anything. When I finally found the light switch and turned around, my family was on the ground, but there was one more person. A man. I think he was the killer, but he was supposed to get the death sentence, not die there. It's weird. I blinked and I was in the middle of the bodies. My dress was bloody and I had a knife in my hand. A door opened, and someone was on the other side of it. They told me to run. That's when I woke up. I don't get it, though. The murderer got the death penalty later, he was alive after their murders, and his family visited me to apologize. It doesn't make a-"

"Blake." Ryuuzaki said, cutting her off. "It was a dream. Dreams tend to change things around. It probably just means that you blame yourself for the deaths of those four people."

"Those were my parents, Ryuuzaki, my brother! And I actually believed I killed them! That knife was in my hand." Blake said, tears falling down her face again.

"You cry often." He commented. Blake laughed a bit.

"No I don't, there's just something wrong with me right now. I never used to cry before this." She said, wiping her eyes. "Ryuuzaki, I really think you should try to find Creed. I mean _really _try. He could really help us out here, you want to stop Kira, don't you?"

"I know, Blake, but Kira takes precedent right now. Light will be looking for Creed, if you want to help him, you can."

"I don't know if I can do this anymore, Ryuuzaki. I just don't know anymore. This is the biggest case I've done yet. You may be used to it, but I'm not. I can't stand to think about the people like that little girl who have lost family members. I saw her eyes when we spoke, when her mother was apologizing. They were absolutely _dead_. So dull I could hardly believe the girl was still alive."

"Like yours?" Ryuuzaki answered, bending down to sit on the floor like he normally sat. Blake just looked up at him silently. "I need to get back to work now." He said and stood back up and shuffled out. He almost expected her to say something as he walked out the door, but nothing was said. Ryuuzaki just shut the door behind him and went back to work looking for Kira.

Blake sat in the corner for a long time after Ryuuzaki left. She knew, of course, that her eyes were a reflection of that girl's. It was just hard to hear from another person. She put on the mask to hide her real feelings. She couldn't let others know what she was going through. Who knows what they would do or say? Blake had enough of that when she was a child. The adult's looks of pity. Their apologies for something they didn't do. It was tiring. So she hid it all from everyone.

Finally, Blake stood up. She had no idea what to do, though. She didn't want to go back down to the headquarters, but she didn't want to just sit there anymore. So instead, Blake got out her laptop and opened her email. She wanted to do some other cases, to get away from this one. She spent several hours working on other cases, finishing all the ones that were sent to her that could be done without leaving her room. It was getting late in the afternoon by the time she was done, but Blake didn't like the idea of sleeping. Not after what happened the last time. She figured that most of the people downstairs would be gone by now, so she found the stairs and went down. The woman knocked on the door before entering, half hoping she wouldn't get an answer.

"Come in," Light's voice came from the other side of the door. Blake sighed and pushed the door open to find a dark room lit only by computer screens. She didn't say anything, but just went over to a chair a little ways away from the only other two in the room, who were huddled around a computer. Light gave her a glance, but other than that, they didn't acknowledge her. Blake just watched the two work in the dark briefly wondering if she should say something about how bad that was for your eyes. She didn't, though, and the room was kept silent, other than the sound of the keyboard.

Blake fought of sleep and just stared at the two's computers as they worked. She noticed Light was yawning more than usual, probably tired. Ryuuzaki, on the other hand, didn't look tired in the least. Not too long later, Light's head started to droop and he was soon asleep. The two detectives were still wide awake.

"Insomniac?" Blake asked quietly, afraid to talk too wake the younger man.

"Yes, and you?" Ryuuzaki answered, fingers still tapping away at the computer.

"No, I just don't want to shut my eyes. Dreams aren't very appealing right now." She laughed quietly. Ryuuzaki looked at her out of the corner of his eye, still typing.

"That is understandable. Why did you come down?"

"I was tired of being alone. Sitting in a room by yourself like that gets old fast." She answered a little too loudly. Light stirred, but didn't wake. The two waited for a minute to make sure before they continued.

"Have you ever considered regaining your memory?" Ryuuzaki said. Blake watched him work for a little while, thinking about his question. Her memory of when she was young had always been riddled with holes. Pieces of her memory were dark and fuzzy and sometimes even completely gone. Blake had never really thought about having them come back.

"To tell you the truth, no. It's always been like this, so I never considered it being any different."

"Maybe it's time to start thinking about it. After that dream, you might want to know what really happen." Ryuuzaki commented. Blake thought about it. Would it really be worth it at this point? It had been so many years since then, would her memory even be true? Did she really want to even know the truth? She was afraid, Blake realized. She was terrified that if she remembered, she would discover her dream to be true and she really was a killer.

"I'm afraid." She breathed. Ryuuzaki stopped typing this time, and turned to her.

"What was that?"

"I'm too afraid to remember." Blake said a little louder, not meeting Ryuuzaki's eyes, head rested on her hand.

"A man was charged with the murder of your family, the evidence doesn't point to you. Also, you told me that you were young then, correct? A small girl couldn't kill an adult, let alone two men. I think it is highly unlikely that you killed your family."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Blake mumbled before going quiet again. Ryuuzaki soon realized that she had fallen asleep. He watched her for a minute, wondering how she had fallen asleep so easily while they were talking. Glancing over at the clock on his computer, he noticed that it was early in the morning. He hoped the girl wouldn't wake screaming again.

After a while, he heard her muttering in a language that was definitely not Japanese, or English for that matter. It was hard to recognize, since she was sleep talking. Ryuuzaki knew most languages, but this one he could not identify at the moment. He would have to ask her when she woke up. With that, the detective turned back to his work and ignored the two sleeping people in the room.

The next morning, Blake discovered herself still in the headquarters. Embarrassed, she stood from the chair and looked around. It was bright, probably late morning, and the Task Force was in the room. They paid no attention to her, though. She tried to make it out the door without anyone noticing her, but of course, that didn't work out.

"Blake! You're awake!" Matsuda exclaimed. The others turned to find her with her hand on the doorknob. She smiled awkwardly and turned to them fully.

"Hey, guys, good morning!" she said, while slowly turning the doorknob behind her back and opened it slowly. "I'm just going to go, you know, do something else, bye!" she called over her shoulder as she raced out the door. There was a shared chuckle within the group of men.

"What a funny girl." Light commented.

Blake was running back to her own room, realizing she was in the same dress as yesterday. She really needed to shower and change. It was embarrassing enough that she woke up in the same room as multiple grown men. When she got to her room she quickly went through the paces of getting ready. Once she was done, she was in a much better mood. Probably one of the best she'd been in for ages. She had pushed the terrors of the day before into the deepest recesses of her mind and tried to ignore it completely for now. As she walked around her room, she started singing under her breath. When she was finished in her room, she headed back to the headquarters. She entered the room without knocking this time and just sat back down in the chair she had been sleeping in before.

"Need me to help with anything?" she said with a smile. No one answered her, so she took it as a no. Blake just sat in her chair, then and eventually she found herself spinning in the chair. The people in the room turned to look at her, some with bemusedly entertained looks, and others with frustrated expressions. Blake noticed none of this, though, and kept spinning the chair around. Light wasn't the only one to notice something odd.

"Blake, what are you singing?" he asked. Blake stopped her spinning and looked at him, her eyes spinning a bit.

"I was singing? I hadn't realized, how funny." She said, humming the some to herself quickly. "I'm not sure what that song is, actually. I've heard it before, I'm just not sure where."

"Well, it wasn't in Japanese." Aizawa said, crossing his arms. "Parts were in English, though."

"The other part was Gaelic, Irish Gaelic to be exact." Ryuuzaki answered. Blake's eyes widened and she pointed eagerly at the detective.

"Oh! I remember where I heard it now! My mother used to sing it all the time when I was little!"

"Your mother sang in Gaelic?" Chief Yagami asked, a little confused with the whole conversation.

"Of course she did! She was Irish, I am too."

"I thought you were American?" Matsuda asked from across the room.

"We moved when I was little, of course," Blake lied without hesitation. She'd gotten pretty good at it at this point. No one second guessed her and she smiled. "I don't suppose anyone knows the name of it?" she asked, but all the others shook their heads. She would just have to look up the lyrics later, she could get a title from them.

Blake stayed in the room for a while, doing small tasks the others asked her to do. It was mostly excess work that would take too much time for one person to do. Before long, though, she had nothing more to do for the men and was back to sitting in her chair singing quietly. Suddenly, she stood and walked to the door, earning some odd looks from the others directed at her retreating back. When the door closed, the room fell into an eerie silence without the woman singing softly. It took the Task Force a little while to get back to work.

Blake, meanwhile, had made her way to a certain door to a certain room. She knocked and it was opened by a familiar small blonde girl.

"Blake!" she cried. "I'm so glad you're okay! After what happened yesterday, I wasn't sure you'd be coming back."

"Of course I'd come back! I just made a new friend, why wouldn't I?" Blake said with a kind smile. "Can I come in?"

"Definitely!" Misa exclaimed and moved away from the door to let her in.

"Can I borrow some of your magazines while I'm here? I wanted something to read and I thought you'd have some good ones."

"I'm a model, I have to have good ones! They're right there," she said as she pointed to her table. Blake smiled gratefully as she picked one up and sat down on the couch. Misa found her way to a chair nearby with fingernail polish in hand. They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Blake unconsciously started singing again.

"You're a good singer, Blake. Have you ever thought of doing it professionally?" Misa asked, looking up from her toes.

"Was I singing again? I've been doing that a lot lately. I like singing, but I don't think I could do it for a living. I get terrible stage fright." Blake laughed.

"Aw, it would be so cool if you became a singer! What's that song called anyways?"

"I'm not sure, but it's Gaelic. My mother used to sing it."

"Cool. I wish I could sing that well. Are you sure you won't do it?" Misa pouted.

"No, but I'll sing for you any time you want."

"Yay!" Misa cried. She would have been jumping up and down if it wasn't for the chair she was sitting in.

That was how Blake spent the rest of her day, sitting in a room with a girl about her age, doing whatever they pleased. In all, she thought it was a very good day. It was a very _normal _day, something that Blake hadn't experienced for months. She felt _very _relaxed as she got ready for bed that night, exactly why she was so surprised when a certain missing shinigami appeared in her room. She had to stop herself from jumping or saying anything when she saw him. Blake, of course, had already figured out that there were cameras in her room. Why would they just let a suspect do whatever they wanted unsupervised? So, she knew she couldn't just talk to him like she normally did.

"Hey, Blake, I'm back." He said, sounding bored. He didn't go on to explain what he had been doing, which annoyed Blake, but she couldn't ask him in this situation. She had to figure out a way to talk to him without speaking. She pulled her laptop to herself and started typing, looking like she was on Google looking for something. Gem quickly caught on and moved behind her to see.

'_What were you doing for so long?' _she typed and hit enter, pretending like she was looking for something while Gem answered.

"I'll tell you later, now's probably not the best time." He told her. Blake made a frustrated face and clicked the search bar again.

'_Fine, but you have to tell me later, got that? I have to ask you a question.' _

"Why say that, just ask me. You don't want to be too suspicious here, am I right?"

'_I need you to tell me how we first met.' _Blake wrote, getting straight to the point. She didn't feel like addressing what the shinigami had said. There was a long pause before Gem said anything. Blake was forced to search for something else in the meantime.

"I can't tell you that yet. I made a promise to someone not to until the time was right." Gem answered finally, sounding nervous.

'_Who did you promise?' _the woman typed urgently. She needed an answer quickly. If she really wanted to uncover her past, she would have to know who this person is. They would definitely know what happened to her if they made Gem promise not to say anything. And what did he mean, 'until the time was right'? Was right now not a good time? What was wrong with it? Blake had finally started to look into her past, it seemed like a good time to her.

"You." Gem answered quietly.

* * *

**Oh no! What's going on now? Blake's past is getting a little clearer, but not much. She has mysteries about her even _she _didn't know about! **

**Hey, did you know that reviews actually have another use? That's right, they're actually a food source for the computer worms that live in computers that help them work! If you don't feed them enough, your computer won't work anymore and a writer can't post anything! So, I really need those reviews from you. Care to help me out?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! I'm sorry for the super long wait, I went on a trip and didn't have access to my computer. By the time I got back and was able to do anything about it, I had lost where I was going with this. It was writers block induced by vacation, haha. I'll just say it now, I don't think this chapter is my best. Not by a long shot. I still hope you like it, though.**

**Disclaimer: Bananas are a good source of potassium! Wait, that wasn't a question? Well, then! I don't own Death Note. If I did, L wouldn't have died, or Mello, or Matt. And they would kill Light instead! Mwahahahaha! Oops, sorry about that. It happens sometimes. you understand, right?**

* * *

Blake sat there, completely taken aback by Gem's answer. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Gem promised _her _that he wouldn't tell her anything about her own past? It didn't make any since. Blake had to try very hard not to ask him the question that was burning in her mind out loud. She just glanced at him and he understood what she was asking.

"I can't tell you right now. You'll find out eventually." Gem told her, shaking his head a bit. Blake didn't know what to do with herself. Now all she wanted was to know what her past was. It was like when someone gave you a box and said not to open it until you got home. Of course the first thing you want to do when they're out of sight is open the box. Realizing that she probably looked a little suspicious from just sitting there for a while, Blake started to search again. This time she really did search for the song she had been singing. It was a song called Siúil a Rún, which really was mostly in Irish Gaelic. The song seemed to have a very sad connotation to it, had her mother really sung this song? What had her mother looked like again? Did she look like Blake, or did she look like the traditional Irish woman, red hair and all? What about her father? And didn't she have a brother? There was definitely an older sibling.

"I wonder if I could look them up somehow." Blake mumbled to herself. She could, perhaps, try to look up crime reports. Maybe she could even ask Ryuuzaki to help. Blake immediately shot down that idea. Ryuuzaki had enough to do already. Light did as well, and she didn't trust Light enough to help her find her past. Suddenly, Blake slapped her hand to her forehead and blushed furiously, remembering something she had said to Ryuuzaki in the past. She had basically told him that she admired him before she knew that he was L. How embarrassing was that?

"Ryuuzaki!" she called softly, hoping he would hear her. He would be watching, right? "Can you hear me right now?" After a few seconds, Blake's annoying chime ringtone rang. Blake smiled and picked it up.

"Hóigh!" Blake greeted in Gaelic.

"Did you need to talk about something, Blake?" Ryuuzaki asked from the other side of the phone, ignoring her use of a different language.

"Yeah," Blake said, suddenly embarrassed again. "It's about something I told you before."

"Yes?" Ryuuzaki said. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Well," she started reluctantly. "I just realized that I told you some seriously embarrassing things before I knew who you were."

"You mean when you told me that L was the greatest detective in the world?" Ryuuzaki said for her. "Or when you said if you didn't trust L, you didn't trust anybody? Wait, I know, it was when you insulted L by saying he didn't represent hope to the people."

"N-no!" Blake stuttered, surprised that Ryuuzaki was actually _teasing _her. She didn't know he was even capable of it. "Well, y-yes. I wanted to apologize for that, actually. I didn't mean to insult you." That was when Blake heard _it. _It was something Blake thought she would never hear. Ryuuzaki actually _laughed. _Even though it was more like a really, really short chuckle, it was there. Blake smiled, happy she could finally crack the man's serious exterior. Maybe she could get him a bit more comfortable around people as well, but she was getting ahead of herself.

"There is no need to apologize, Blake." He said. "You also complemented me several times in the same conversation." Blake groaned and fell face first into a pillow.

"This is so embarrassing!" she mumbled into the pillow. "I just insulted the coolest detective ever. No problem. All in a day's work."

"Blake, I suggest you get some sleep. Also, you don't have to be embarrassed, you didn't know who I really was at the time." Ryuuzaki said on the other end of the phone.

"Fine, night Ryuuzaki." Blake said sounding exasperated. Hanging up the phone, Blake sat up and glanced around her room. Deciding she might as well go to bed, the woman stood up and walked to the bathroom to get ready. As she went about her business, Blake's mind wandered back to what Gem had told her. Had she really made Gem promise not to tell her anything? When was that, then? Wouldn't she remember it? The doctors told her that the amnesia was only for events before and during the incident. Could it have been then? If it was, then that would mean that she met Gem when she was very young, and asked him to make her forget what had happened. Blake wished that she could take to Gem normally.

Blake slept that night without dreams.

* * *

The next day found Blake on the move. The team was moving headquarters, like Ryuuzaki told her. She was put into a car with darkly tinted windows and driven in circles for a while before they finally came to a stop. When Blake got out of the car, she found herself in an underground parking garage. Misa, who was standing next to her, looked around a bit.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking to Ryuuzaki who was leading them.

"Underneath the place we are staying in," the detective answered vaguely. Blake just shook her head.

"We're in a parking garage Misa, probably under another hotel." She told the younger girl. Misa turned to her with a bright smile before going back to hanging off of Light. The small group soon made it into the hotel, after many security protocols, and went up to their rooms. Each person got their own floor to live on for the time being, other than Ryuuzaki and Light, who were staying in the main floor. The two were handcuffed together, something that had apparently been there since Blake got out of her room but she hadn't noticed. To be completely honest, Blake thought it was very odd. They couldn't have thought of a better solution? Surely there was something that would keep them together at all times without them looking so stupid. When the group got to the new headquarters, Blake plopped herself down in a chair with a little huff and started humming to herself again. The others were talking about all sorts of things and how they worked and what to do. Blake didn't pay much attention.

"I want to go on a date with Light," Misa said with a pout. This, of course, caught Blake's attention and she looked up at the three in question with a slight smile.

"I cannot allow that," Ryuuzaki answered. "Unless I am there as well."

"But then it won't be like a date," Misa whined. "How can we do anything with you being there?"

"Do we even really have to go on a date right now, Misa?" Light asked, trying to pull the girl gently off his arm.

"But Light," she whined again, which was starting to get on Blake's nerves. "I want to go on a date with you."

"Even if I am not there, I will be watching through cameras. Would you feel better that way?" Ryuuzaki asked putting a finger to his lips.

"Ew!" Misa cried. "I knew it, you _are _a pervert!" At this, Blake burst out laughing. She just couldn't take it anymore. She had tried, _really_ tried, not to laugh, but it didn't work.

"Blake?" Light asked, turning to look at her. Blake took a few deep breaths to steady herself before answering.

"Sorry, it's nothing, ignore me." Blake said leaning back in her chair.

"Why doesn't Blake join us?" Misa said. "Then, it'll be like a double date! If she's there, then it won't be so weird if he's there too!"

"Oh, no," Blake said, waving her hands around in front of her. "Don't drag me into this. I'm just here to help when I can, not go on fake dates."

"Please, Blake?" Misa said, finally letting go of Lights arm to put her hands together in a pleading way. "Pretty please? With a cherry on top?" That went on for quite a while before Blake finally had enough.

"Fine!" Blake cried, throwing her hands up in frustration. "But it's not a date. I'm just a chaperone or something, got it?" There was a short pause and Blake turned to the other detective. "No offence, Ryuuzaki."

"None taken." He said flatly.

That night, Blake, Ryuuzaki, Light and Misa all could be found sitting on couches in Misa's floor. Misa and Blake were on one side and the boys were on the other, and they all had cake sitting in front of them. Misa looked slightly annoyed but didn't say anything because her friend was also there.

"Are you going to eat that cake?" Ryuuzaki asked her. Misa just stared at the man before answering.

"I watch the sweets because they make you fat." She answered.

"If you use your head, you won't get fat even if you eat sweets." Ryuuzaki answered with his fork hanging out of his mouth.

"There you go making fun of me again!" Misa said a little angrily. Next to her, Blake muffled her laughter by sticking a bite of cake in her mouth. "And how are you eating that?" Misa said, rounding on the other girl. "It makes you fat! You should watch it!"

"This won't make me fat." Blake answered. "Besides, I'm trying to get back to when I can't see my ribs again." She said patting her stomach which was hidden by a baggy sweatshirt. "Why else do you think I'm wearing baggy shirts? It's not exactly attractive when you can count all of my ribs."

"How long were you in that room, Blake?" Light asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh, that? I'm not exactly sure, but I know I got out a little before you did." She said with a light tone. "I refuse to eat, I think they thought I would starve myself to death!" she laughed as she took another bit of cake.

"That's not something to laugh about," Misa said with a slight frown.

"More importantly," Light said, which was met with a glare from the two girls. "We moved to a headquarters that has all this equipment, but you don't seem to have any motivation, Ryuuzaki."

"Motivation?" Ryuuzaki asked looking at Light out of the corner of his eye while getting a piece of cake on his fork. "I don't have any, I'm actually depressed."

"Depressed?" Light asked, looking at his friend.

"Yes," he answered slowly. "It's because I kept thinking you were Kira. It's just a shock if that turns out to be wrong. I still have my suspicions about you, which is why we're handcuffed, but Kira's able to control people's actions. Maybe Kira controlled you in a way that made me suspect you. Kira controlled you and Misa." The detective said, resting his head and hands on his knees. "If I think that way then the ends meet. The only problem is that you two are still alive. That doesn't make sense."

_'Wait,' _Blake thought to herself as she listened to Ryuuzaki's speech. _'Where am I in all of this?' _

"If you were controlled and killed without any awareness, then you would've just been more victims. I'll have to start investigating back from the beginning again. If Kira found you and controlled you because you were capable of stealing information from the police and made it so I would suspect you, I would be bitter."

"Ryuuzaki," Light said crossing his arms and leaning back. "If you think like that, then wouldn't it mean that Misa and I were Kira even though we were controlled?"

"Yes, there'd be no question about that. You are all Kira."

_'All?' _Blake though to herself again, taking a bite of cake.

"The way I see it, when you were detained you were Kira, and when you were detained the criminals stopped dying. Until that point, you being Kira made sense. However, after two weeks criminals started dying again. From that, this next assumption is a possibility. Kira's power passes on from person to person. The second Kira's video also said 'share the power.'"

"That's interesting, but then it would be impossible to catch him." Light said.

"Yes, that's why I'm stuck. Controlling someone to kill criminals and if that person gets caught, the power transfers to someone else, leaving the first person without memories. There would be no closure just by catching them."

"But that hasn't been officially decided yet, we still don't know enough about Kira." Light said, putting a hand on the detective's shoulder. "You just need a little motivation."

"Motivation?" Ryuuzaki asked. "I can't bring out much. No it's a good idea not to try too hard. By trying too hard, we put our lives at greater risk, don't you think? To think how many times I thought I would die." At this, Light stood from the couch and all eyes were on him.

"Ryuuzaki," he said casually. He looked down at the older man before pulling back his arm and delivering a strong punch to the detective's face. Misa gave a gasp, but Blake just sat there casually and continued to take small bites out of her cake. Ryuuzaki went flying into the wall and Light followed, knowing that he was chained to the person he just punched.

"That hurt." Ryuuzaki said, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Don't be ridiculous." Light said. "Because I'm not the real Kira and because your theory was wrong you have no motivation? Are you getting sulky?"

"I may have said it badly. I meant to say, let's not make a move because the situation might get worse." Ryuuzaki tried to clear up.

"What are you talking about? If we don't move, then there is no way to catch him. Who's the one that told Kira that he'd bring him to execution on television?" Light said before becoming completely enraged and grabbing Ryuuzaki by his white shirt. "How may police, FBI, announcers and other innocent people do you think got involved? And aren't you the one that detained Misa, Blake and me?" he shouted.

"Light-" Misa tried to say, but she was interrupted by a hand on her arm. She looked over to see Blake sitting casually with her fork in her mouth staring intently at the fight the two were having, her green eyes suddenly very harsh. She shot Misa a look that clearly said not to get mixed up with it before they turned back to the fight to hear what Ryuuzaki had to say.

"I know." He was saying. "But no matter what-" Ryuuzaki said before sending Light flying with a kick to the chin. "One time is one time." The detective went flying with the younger man before continuing what he was saying.

"Instead of the theory being wrong, it's more like you being Kira and Misa being the second Kira doesn't solve the case. That's why I'm a little down, it that wrong?"

"Yes, it is wrong." Light said, standing up. "Besides the way you say it, you make it sound like you won't be satisfied unless I'm Kira."

"I'm not satisfied unless you are Kira?" Ryuuzaki asked. "I see, that might be true. I just realized that it's like I wanted you to be Kira." He finished just in time to get a punch right in the face. He stayed standing this time though. "One time is one time. I'm pretty strong, you know." He said before again delivering a kick to Light's face. Misa had decided to hide behind the couch at this point, right behind where Blake was sitting happily eating cake. She didn't look in the least bothered by the fight going on not ever ten feet away from her. Both men had grabbed the other's shirt and were pulling back to give the other a punch when the phone in the corner started ringing. Ryuuzaki pulled away from Light and picked up the phone with two fingers like it was infected with something.

"Yes?" he said.

"Ryuuzaki! I have good news!" Matsuda said from the other end of the phone. "Misamisa is number one on the eighteen readers' popularity poll. The two month disappearance actually became media buzz and helped out.

"I see…" Ryuuzaki answered, slightly annoyed.

"That 'I see' didn't sound like you were interested, this means she's a sure thing as the heroine in Niahinaka's next film." Matsuda was cut off by the sound of the phone on the other end handing up.

"What's up?" Light asked the detective who was kneeling on the ground next to the phone.

"Just another of Matsuda's unimportant idiocies." Ryuuzaki answered.

"Well, Matsuda does have that natural ignorance." Light answered, not thinking about how the man could hear him through the cameras.

* * *

Once the three that didn't live on the floor left, they made their way down to headquarters.

"Is there anymore cake?" Blake asked. Ryuuzaki just looked at her and frowned. "Okay, sorry. I won't mess with your cake, I swear." There was a long silence between the three as they stood in the elevator.

"We should have taken the stairs." Blake sighed. "It was only a few floors anyways. Besides that, how are you two? That was quite the fight you had."

"That reminds me, what were you doing while we were fighting?" Light asked, turning to the older woman.

"Me? I was eating cake." Blake answered while licking her lips a bit. "It was _good _cake. Where'd you get it?"

"Watari made it." Ryuuzaki answered, slightly happy that someone else shared his love of sweets.

"You mean the old guy that kidnapped me?" Blake said with a smile. Light turned his head sharply at this, but couldn't get a word in. "I never would have guessed he could make such tasty cake."

"Well, as my handler, he has to be able to do such things." Ryuuzaki answered.

"Do you think he could make a recipe for me? There's this cake that my mother used to make all the time, and it was delicious! I have the recipe, but I've never been able to get it quite right." Blake asked excitedly.

"I'm sure I could ask him. What kind of cake is it?" Ryuuzaki asked while Light just smacked himself in the head, obviously tired of hearing the two talk about cake.

"Have you ever had key lime pie?" Blake asked and Ryuuzaki nodded. "Well, it's sort of like that, except its cake. It's super yummy. I can't wait to eat it again! It's my favorite cake!"

"Why can't you just ask your mom to make you more of it?" Light asked. He immediately knew that it was _not_ a good question to ask. Blake's eyes took on a quality Light had never seen in them before. It was like it was the first time he had seen anything in her eyes. They were far off and full of a pain that Light didn't exactly understand himself. Even Ryuuzaki, who was at Blake's side, reacted by widening his eyes fractionally.

"She died a long time ago." Blake said with a noticeably fabricated cheery voice. The elevator made a noise, indicating they had reached their floor. The three walked out in complete silence. It was far from comfortable. They walked into the room and the people in it turned to them with words on their lips that immediately died.

"What happened?" Matsuda asked, the first to break the silence.

"Nothing," Blake said with a brilliant smile. "We were all thinking is all. Let's get back to work." The others in the room shared a look before going about what they were asked to do. The three who walked in together got the most done out of all of them. Ryuuzaki and Light normally got that amount of work done, but Blake was acting differently. She didn't talk to anyone more than was necessary and there was no singing or humming. The room would fall into long tense silences often and no one did anything to break them. What could they say if they didn't know what happened?

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Matsuda asked, again the one to break the silence. Light looked at his watch.

"Almost twelve thirty." He answered quietly.

"Twelve thirty? No wonder I'm so tired!" Matsuda cried. They had lost track of time and before they knew it, it was the middle of the night. "Guys, do you mind if I go up to bed?"

"No one minds," Ryuuzaki answered without looking up from his computer. "Why don't you all go to your rooms? I bet you're tired." The others nodded and left the room and it fell back into silence. After another hour, Light had again fallen asleep.

"So, why didn't you leave with the others?" the detective asked, turning to face the brown haired woman. She laughed a bit at him.

"So you knew this whole time? I was wondering if you would notice." Blake said a bit sadly.

"How are you doing?" Ryuuzaki asked. Blake just smiled.

"As good as I will ever be." Blake answered. "I thought about the last conversation we had. I think I want to remember."

"Do you?" he asked. "And how are you going to do that?"

"I have no idea." She paused. "I was actually hoping that you might have an idea."

"Well, you said you were not injured in the course of the events correct?" Ryuuzaki asked. He didn't much care if the woman got her memories back, but if it would make her less sulky, it would be nice.

"Not that I remember, not that it counts for much. But afterwards, I was only in the hospital for my memories, not injuries."

"Okay, so you have psychogenic amnesia. There are a few methods to regain memory from that form of amnesia. There is hypnosis, but that is questionable. I would save that as a second chance. The other would be to just wait until you remember again."

"Just wait?" Blake said, incredulously. "I've been waiting for years, why would it come back now?"

"Because now you want to know." The detective said plainly. "Psychogenic amnesia is caused by a traumatic event that the person wishes to forget. In your case, your family's murder. Most of the time when the person wants it back, it will come back on its own."

"Does that mean the dream I had was real?" Blake asked nervously.

"Not necessarily." He said. "Do you think it was real? Did it give you the impression of it being a memory and not just a dream?"

"It was weird, but I don't think it was quite a memory. It might have been close though."

"Good." Ryuuzaki said. "Now I think you should start writing down your dreams. That seems to be where you get most of your flashbacks from."

"Yeah, I just wish there was a quicker way to do this. " Blake sighed. "I guess I'll go up to my own room, then. Night Ryuuzaki."

"Goodnight, Blake." The detective answered before turning back to his work.

* * *

On a street not too far away from where Blake was staying, a young man walked slowly with a frown on his face. He had been here for such a long time, and still he had seen so sign of Kira or anyone else. He was getting tired of waiting around. The teen threw his hands into the pockets of his jacket with an angry huff as he continued to walk. There weren't very many people on the streets at this time of night, and most of them were either drunks or kids who ran in the wrong crowds. The kid grumbled and kicked a car that was in front of him. It didn't go off, thankfully, but he wouldn't have cared either way.

_'Kira has the Death Note, now I just need to catch him. The question is how and where.' _The teen thought to himself. He looked up at the night sky, the stars obscured by the clouds, and sighed. He really hated all of this. It was infuriating what was going on here, and it all could have been avoided.

It all could have been avoided if it weren't for _her._

* * *

**Did you like it? If you did, I would genuinely be surprised. It really wasn't one of my best. I kept getting distracted by people and I ended up writing most of it today...**

**Review please!**


End file.
